Beauty In Death
by Kae Aleah
Summary: (Noblesse Fanfic Frankenstein x Oc) Everyone returns home in the end. Luciel is forced to swallow the bitter memories upon returning home to Lukedonia with Raizel and Frankenstein because of a certain situation involving a family leader, Gejutel. Will she be able to handle it or will she cower away from the traumatic past that still haunts her? (Part 2)
1. Second Installment

Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the second installment to the Chimera Stories. Right now, you are about to read the sequel to my previous work, 'Beautiful Words'. Please read that first so you can have an understanding so far in the story.

ORDER OF THE CHIMERA STORIES (List will be updated with upcoming stories)

1\. Beautiful Words

2\. **Beauty in Death **(You are here)


	2. Picture and Normal Problems

**PICTURE AND NORMAL PROBLEMS**

Picture, picture. Who has the picture? Luciel searched through Frankenstein's desk drawers in search of a picture that the children have mentioned before, but after working here she hasn't seen this said 'picture' at all on his desk. So here she is now, searching through her boss's/lover's desk to find this thing. She felt a bit bad looking through his belongings, but she's just curious about this picture that they said 'It's been there since we started coming to school here'.

The guild finally ate at her and Luciel pulled her hands away from the desk. She covered her face and backed away. "What am I doing? Ah~ What am I doing?" She whimpered and back up into something.

"That's what I want to know, my dear." Frankenstein's voice caused Luciel to jump in the air and shy away from the man. He stood in the doorway to his office and just gave her a perplexed look. "Luciel, why are you going through my desk? What are you looking for?"

Luciel slowly pulled her hands away from her face when she saw he wasn't mad, surprisingly. "The kids said that you had a picture of me on your desk. So I was curious about what it looked like."

"Picture?" Frankenstein looked down at the picture in his hand "Oh, this thing." He handed it over to her and she, very nervously, took it from his hands. She stared at it as he talked. "I had that made a long time ago from a man I've met. He made it off my description and I think it came out rather-"

"Inaccurate," Luciel spoke with a soft yet sad tone as her eyes fell over the picture in her hands.

Frankenstein paused. "What?"

"Sorry, but this looks nothing like me. I don't look like this." She took her finger and started to point to every 'mistake' on the picture. "My hair isn't that pretty and volumes. My eyes don't glow a ruby color. My skin isn't a snow white shade, and my lips are not that full."

As she talked Frankenstein listened in confusion as she pointed to every imperfection on the picture with such a sorrowful tone. Her mind spun with these ideas that she's been away for so long that he forgot what she looked like and made up this ideal woman that was completely beautiful.

Luciel stopped where she was and gently set the picture down on the table. "Excuse me, It's time I get to work." She said in a quiet tone and quickly walked out of the room, leaving the man where he stood.

"What?" He said once again and looked back to the picture.

Everything about the picture was accurate with Luciel. Her eyes were that shade of ruby that glowed. Her hair was that pretty, and her skin and lips were all real to her. Luciel thinks so badly of herself and doesn't believe that she, in fact, is that beautiful of a woman.

Frankenstein picked up the picture and stared at it. "I suppose it's going to take some time to settle in." He flipped the picture over and scoffed from the memories. When he was having the picture made, the man who drew it was under the impression that Luciel was dead, so he dubbed the picture '_Beauty In Death_'.

* * *

It was an early morning at the school as students pilled into their class for the day, but their air was filled with sighs of annoyance as Shinwu was the cause of it all, sighing all the way through the class and not really paying attention.

"Hello~" Suyi sang at Ikhan and Shinwu as she and Yuna walked up to them. The boys jolted out from their funk when they were reproached by the female species. "How was the blind date yesterday?"

Shinwu laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head. "Well..."

Yuna smiled at them. "Don't let the other people know that you took Rai to meet girls from another school." She warned them, knowing how the girls of their school would react.

"Yeah, what of the girls find out?" It really wasn't a pretty sight to think about.

The boys stiffened. "You guys wanna buy us lunch." They nodded their heads really quickly.

"They were all pretty," Yuna said. "The prettiest girls as Seha High school was there, too."

"The prettiest girl? She was there? Oh, you guys must have had a good time."

Another long paused was drawn out before Shinwu answered. "Uh...it was alright."

The girls only laughed. "How was it, Regis? Did you have fun?"

Regis answered back quickly. "No, not at all."

"What do you mean?"

Ikhan answered for them. "He and Rai left shortly after you guys did."

"Why?"

"We went home and cleaned up," Regis answered seriously.

The girls were clearly taken back. "Clean up? What about Rai?"

"He left with Regis because it was almost dinner time," Ikhan said.

Slowly, everyone turned their heads to Raizel as his faced forwards, not a hint of emotion on his perfect face.

"Rai, is that true?"

Raizel nodded in response. Really. They didn't know what they were expecting so they shouldn't be surprised.

"The girls must have been confused after the guys left like that."

"Yeah, what did they say? Didn't they get mad?"

"No, they weren't mad. Just..."

"Just?"

"They said 'Thank you.'"

"What?"

"They were grateful for having us there."

Once again, everyone slowly turned and stared at Raizel as the man gazed out the window.

So class went on as Shinwu sighed his whole way through the lesson. If he did one more time then Mr. Park was going to lose it.

* * *

Frankenstein and Luciel stared at Shinwu in question as the students stretched out along the couch. Still sighing every second.

Frankenstein was clearly getting annoyed and slowly took his glasses off. "Shinwu, what brings you here? What's going on?" He finally asked.

Shinwu paused for a moment. "Sir...have you ever agonized over your wife?"

That question caught Luciel off guard and for a moment he had no idea what the young one as talking about. She stopped setting papers down on Frankenstein's desk and turned to him, mouthing the word 'Wife?' along with a puzzled look on her face.

Frankenstein noticed her troubled gaze and a sinister smirk came to his lips. "Of course. I've known her for a very long time and there are still things she does that trouble me."

Luciel looked confused and a bit scared when he suddenly started to talk about her. "Pardon?"

"For instance. She never tells me what she's feeling. She plays everything off with a smile and doesn't let anyone know that she's upset."

Luciel's mouth dropped open. "I do not-"

"She also thinks very little of herself. I can't agonize it enough how many times I had to talk her out of a depressed state." The devilish smirk on his lips only increased when he saw how red Luciel's face was becoming. She was beginning to hide behind the stacks of papers that were still in her hands "She would go off and leave me for a while and never tells when she'll come back. Worries me to death."

Luciel could feel herself slipping away from reality the more he talked about her problems. She wanted to hide away from the world but doing that would only prove that she does run away. Through her shame, Luciel felt a surge of determination rise up as she abruptly slammed the papers down on Frankenstein's desk. The shock of the impact caused Shinwu to rise up and stare at them. Frankenstein started at her with eyes that said 'I dare you'.

Luciel smiled widely at the challenge and took a deep breath. "Well...since we're talking about agony...allow me to enlighten you about my pet peeves." She began to tear into him all the while not breaking eye contact as the two never stopped smiling politely at each other. "You always like to do things on your own when you know you can't. You don't ask for help. You're a perfectionist that thinks everything in the world has to be just right or not at all. And, and..."

Shinwu could since the heaviness in the air. He got up from his seat and slowly back out of the office, careful not to make a sound as Luciel dragged on in her list and had no intention of stopping.

"You would just suddenly fall off the wagon and get extremely sadistic and worry the ever-loving life out of me. You are reckless, exceedingly dangerous and bloodthirsty." She tore right into every fact about him that he was already aware of.

"Not as bad as you get when something doesn't go your way. You're just as reckless as I am. And if I recall, you tent to jump in first. You're just as mad as me." Frankenstein's smirk never left and it seemed that he was actually proud of her words.

"Because I have to be to love you!" Luciel finally raised her voice. Her face felt hot and was flushed. She breathed heavy and her eyes were wide. Luciel let out a sharp gasp when she finally came back to reality. "Um...I."

Frankenstein was left smirking in his chair. He leaned on his hand and swayed back in forth, watching Luciel as she started to become flustered, and he enjoyed every moment of it. Normal. This was quite normal. It was something Frankenstein always wanted with Luciel. No worries or anything. Just a normal life just like the one he created for his master. He was grateful just to see her blow off steam like this because she was so used to holding everything in. He didn't know though that when she became flustered that she was this cute.

Today was a normal day. Students worrying about dating, and couples have small petty arguments that no one could win.

It was...a normal day.

* * *

Tao stretched his arms out over his head as him and his partners headed for the gate. "I can't wait to get off work. I never thought of getting a job..." He smiled gleefully. "Going to work is pretty fun, but getting off couldn't be any more exciting than this."

They all stopped when they noticed a strange figure standing at the gate of the high school. It was a well dressed elderly man with stark white hair with strange streaks of black. He had on a white suit which clashed with his glowing red eyes, exactly the same as Regis, Seira, and even Luciel.

The sun was shining brightly in the sky as he stood at the main gate of the school. "This must be the place...where the children are." He spoke strongly with a deep voice that rumbled from his chest. His eyes then narrowed upon the security, and they just knew that this man knew they were modified human with just a single look. "Are you ones that gave up being human in exchange for power? What are people like you doing here?" He demanded in a stern voice. Just looking at him made you shiver with just how much power he admitted with just his presence alone."This is a sacred place, where children come to learn." He continued with narrowed eyes. "I don't understand what you are doing here. I would have ignored if it was any place but his one. I can't overlook this. Speak up. Tell me what you are doing here."

They felt their muscles clench up and the just the thought of words left them breathless. They didn't know what to say or who this man was. Just then Regis and Seira jumped down in front of this man, cutting off the stark tension in the air.

"Regis, Seira... so you were here." The man said.

A visible trail of sweat ran down Regis's face. "Family leader?" He spoke as formal as he could and tried to not let his shock get in the way. Regis looked over his shoulder at the other three. "You guys should leave."

"What?" M-21 questioned.

"Now!" Regis actually shouted at them.

They didn't take his hurry to heart and knew that they, modified humans, shouldn't get involved with Nobles. They said nothing more and swiftly walked away.

* * *

M-21, Takeo and Tao were immediately put on edge after Regis and Seira walked through the front door with the strange Nobleman.

His old eyes fell upon them. "I need an explanation." He demanded.

"We are living together," Regis said.

"What? Is that true, Seira?"

"Yes," Seira nodded her head. "Regis is telling the truth."

This dark tension began to seep into the air. "He's still a child. But Seira, you..." Energy began to radiate off his body. "I have told you countless time..never to go after power and lose the dignity of a Noble. I told you never to become like them. But, you..." He couldn't even get his words out as anger crept through his voice.

"Family leader, this is a misunderstanding." Regis tried to explain but this old man howling voice shut him off.

"Enough!" The energy rammed through the air like a strong gust of wind that could come from an upcoming storm, but the sound of a soft and curious voice stopped him in his tracks.

"What's going on?" Luciel stepped into the room and stood behind everyone with a concerned look on her face.

The old man's eyes were wide and his skin turned pale. He slowly turned his head over his shoulder and was met with a sight that rattled him to his old, powerful bones. "Lu..ciel?"

Luciel let out a sharp breath and took a step back out of habit. Her body shook uncontrollably as this powerful Noble stood in front of her with a completely thunderstruck look on his face.

He opened his mouth once again. "How...you...you were alive?" He choked on his words and thought that he was seeing an illusion at first because this seemed so impossible.

Luciel couldn't stand still anymore. She whipped her head around to run but ran straight into Frankenstein, who she didn't even realize walked up behind her. Frankenstein looked puzzled though when she ran behind him like a shield.

"I was wondering who was making such a racket in my house and scaring away my beloved," Frankenstein said as a smirk rose to his lips. "Of course it had to be you, Gejutel K. Landegre."

The shock of it all behind to finally sink away when Gejutel laid his eyes on this man who he knew for far too long. "Frankenstein."

"Please clear the room everyone. Luciel and I need to talk to this prickly old man."

M-21 and they gave a worried glance but nodded when Luciel herself began to show them away.

"Regis and Seira," Gejutel said. "You stay outside."

Frankenstein held Luciel by her shoulder and led her out from cover. "Relax, it's not like he's a mad dog who will bite your head off." He held her out in front of him and wrapped his arms around her small body and felt her tremble a bit

Luciel will admit that she was surprised, and a bit ashamed that her first instincts were to run. "You haven't changed at all in these years, Gejutel." She gave a weak smile.

Gejutel seemed to compose himself. "I wasn't sure that you were alive, Luciel. I'd never thought I'd see you and Frankenstein here though."

Frankenstein smirked. "I thought I'd see you because of those kids. But didn't expect it to be that soon."

"I'll take Luciel's case to the side for the moment, but why are you here? Are you with Regis and Seira?" He addressed Frankenstein with suspicious eyes.

"Hey, you sound like I have a purpose in staying with them. You make me look like the bad guy. If someone heard us, they will get me wrong."

"I'm asking because I know you." He said bluntly that caused Frankenstein to give a weak laugh. "You haven't changed a bit. It has been a while since you disappeared."

"Sure, it's been hundreds of years."

The next words Gejutel spoke sounded like a strain to his voice. "Are you...still looking?" His strange tone and question caught Luciel's attention.

She bent her neck up and looked at Frankenstein with a perplexed expression. "What does he mean by that?" Her voice was soft and innocent.

Frankenstein smiled and placed both his hands on her shoulders. "You...weren't the only one I was looking for."

Just then Raizel's footstep became clear behind them as he glided gracefully up into few. The look on Gejutel's face was that of astonishment. Completely different from when he first laid his eyes on Luciel like a ghost.

"It's been a while Gejutel K. Landegre," Raizel spoke smoothly.

Gejutel closed his eyes. "It sure has been. Cadis Etrama Di Raizel. The genuine Noblesse."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**It's been a while. Hello to all my Noblesse readers! Yes, our girl is back once again. I'm almost finished with writing this story but I thought that I might as well post the first chapter. It's not going to be regular because for the time being since I have a LOT of other things to focus on, but for now enjoy!**


	3. Shock and Explain

**SHOCK AND EXPLAIN **

It was a warm room but everything felt cold to Luciel's body. It began with all the noise melting away to a nonsensical buzzing in her ears and she felt her heart thumping throughout her whole body with every beat like a drum. She even jumped when Frankenstein touched her shoulder. Luciel swallowed hard and tried to compose herself but her voice sounded like a mouse. "What do you mean you've been asleep for 820 years? This whole time?"

Raizel kept his face compose and stoic. "That's what Frankenstein says."

"It hasn't been long since I met both Luciel and master again," Frankenstein explained to Gejutel who was just as stunned. "I was surprised to hear that."

"To be asleep for so long..." Gejutel's eyes then landed on Luciel. She shrunk away into her clothes and braced herself for the question. "Luciel. What happened? When we all got there you and Magnus have completely disappeared without a trace...leaving nothing but a battleground."

Both Frankenstein and Raizel turned to the lady as she shamefully looked away, sweat dripping down her skin. "Magnus was planning on leaving Lukedonia, to begin with...but not without me. A fight broke out between us when I said no. I had no choice but to flee at that moment." Guilt flooded her voice and just speaking those words were painful.

Gejutel heard all he needed to hear. He knew Magnus, the cunning man. He kept to himself and rarely left his house out of Shelin forest but always had a dark undertone to his speech. It always felt like he was planning something and when they figured it out, it was too late. Gejutel won't hassle Luciel for any more question because he knew she was innocent in this whole situation. She was always very honest in her words and how she portrayed herself.

Frankenstein stood beside Luciel and ran his hand up and down her back. "Gejutel," He spoke up. "I witnessed Seira holding the Death Scythe not long ago. It's the symbol of the Loyard family. So it means that she must hold the title of family leader. Thinking about the former family leader, isn't it too early to give her the position?"

"Seira is such a poor child. She held the responsibility of her family for over a hundred years." Gejutel's face fell.

"What do you mean? Are you trying to say..."

"Seira is the only member left in the Loyard family."

"The Loyard Family has collapsed? Then what happened to the former family leader?"

"Frankenstein, the Loyard's family leader you know, has passed away."

Luciel lifted her head and Frankenstein paled. "What?"

"Along with my son..."

Luciel felt all the air in her lungs being sucked away. "What happened?"

"Even before the disappearance of you and Magnus, then sir Raizel, there weren't any real changes. But about 500 years ago many things have changed when the Lord went into eternal sleep."

"Lord did? Well, we did stay on Earth for a very long time." Frankenstein said.

Luciel sighed deeply. "I can understand that chaos would surface after that would happen." She mumbled.

Gejutel nodded. "Lord's empty spot was too big to fill. Before going to sleep, Lord wanted to see you, sir Raizel."

* * *

After some time, Gejutel walked outside where everyone was waiting. M-21, Takeo and Tao didn't stick around to be glared at by him and quickly walked back inside.

Gejutel walked up to Regis and Seira. "The two of in your report that you were unsure of whether they are Noblesse or not."

"Yes, sir." Regis nodded.

"I see. I fully understand."

"Family leader, I have a question. Do you know who they are?" It was a question that stuck with him the moment he figured out that they weren't normal.

"Regis, Seira. I know you have many questions. You'll know when the time comes." Gejutel turned to back inside the house but was stopped with a question from Seira.

"Are they trustworthy?" She asked.

"What do you guys think?" He glanced over his shoulder.

"I think I can trust them."

Regis nodded. "Me, too..."

"Then, trust your instinct," Gejutel said then suddenly stopped himself. "Just not that Frankenstein guy. I never really liked him."

* * *

It was everything but comfortable. The whole household sat in the living room to enjoy their tea but this displeased look in Gejutel's eyes was clear to the modified human's.

"Even though I don't need to think about them...It's a disgrace to be in the same space and sit with them. Those who give up to be human for power." His words were harsh enough for M-21.

M-21 got up from the couch and gave Gejutel a hard stare. "I'll be heading to my room." He said and Takeo and Tao soon followed.

"Me, too." Tao got up. "Seira, thanks for the tea."

"I shall be leaving as well." Said Takeo.

Luciel opened her mouth and expressed her clear displeasure when watching them being forced to retire. Her stomach twisted but no words could form. Luciel could only hang her head in shame.

"That's better. I feel much more comfortable now." Gejutel said and continued to drink his tea. "It was a disgrace to be with them. I can finally drink my tea."

Regis probably felt worse of all. He clenched his hands tightly. "Family leader. You are mistaken." He finally spoke up.

Gejutel's eye slowly turned to him. "About what?" His voice was low.

"They aren't who they seem to be."

"What?"

"They didn't give up being human for power. They became experimental subjects of those who sought power. They are humans who have gone through so much. They are different, aren't they?"

Gejutel's gaze was hard. "Regis, are you saying I'm wrong? Me, the family leader?"

"No, but I'm only saying the truth. I had to tell you that fact about this. If we are true Nobles, we should respect them with sincerity. You were the one that taught me this. And this is the kind of mind and heart a Noblesse should have." Regis said what he needed and got up. "I apologize, but I will be excusing myself. I will explain that there has been a misunderstanding, and apologize to them." Regis turned and walked out of the room.

Luciel sighed deeply and set her cup down. "Why would you saying something like that, Gejutel...?"

"He's just like you. Stubborn." Frankenstein said with a smirk. "You're quite naughty. Did you have to confirm yourself like that? You knew everything from the start." He said since Frankenstein himself gone to the liberty to explain everything about those three before everyone came back in.

Luciel's heart truly bled for them. She can understand and relate so much that it hurts. The pain that they felt and went through with years of experimentation was unimaginable isn't something you can forget so easily. So, hearing Gejutel speak that way to them, truly...made her upset.

"Seira," Gejutel spoke up.

"Yes, family leader."

"You did a great job while you were away."

"I didn't do anything, sir. Regis was diligent from the beginning." She spoke truthfully through her soft words.

"Really? I didn't know that."

"Yes, ever since he was little, he wanted to be just like you."


	4. 900 Years Isn't Enough to Change people

**900 YEARS ISN'T ENOUGH TO CHANGE PEOPLE**

It was a new day and the kids were all piled up into the school. Luciel gently laid two cups of tea down between Frankenstein and Gejutel before sitting down herself. Those two stared at each other with a long drawn out silence that definitely made her uncomfortable but that's how they've always been.

"Sitting with you facing me reminds me of hundreds of years ago. When I last saw you." Gejutel spoke. "You came up to me all of a sudden and said you will go look for your master, then disappeared."

* * *

_"What?" Gejutel questioned Frankenstein who sat across from him. The storm outside the window seemed to intensify as the lightning crackles became from frequent._

_"I will find them on my own," Frankenstein repeated himself._

_"I don't understand you, Frankenstein. Let's say you find them and on your own. But why lay low." Gejutel could only question the mad man and his motives. "I don't understand why you have to disappear in order to find your master and lover. We looked for both of them but they disappeared without a trace. What makes you think you can find them on your own? Do you believe that you will be more successful if you search for them alone? I cannot possibly comprehend your motive to disappear. You should know that you have to stay within range where we can see you."_

_Frankenstein scoffed and laid his head against his hand. "Seriously Gejutel, you are not an easy person to talk to. I wanted to disappear without saying this. But..." He opened his eyes and gave an icy glare. "I can't trust you."_

_The lightning struck down loudly and flashed a white light into the dark and gloomy room as the tension in the room felt heavy enough to choke on. _

_"You can't trust me? Frankenstein, you think one of us has something to do with their disappearance?" Gejutel asked._

_"We're already well aware that Magnus had a heavy influence on Luciel so that's why they both disappeared at the same time. And let's not pretend that Luciel's entire existence isn't strange. She is the first of her kind and a dangerous one at that. Any man who seeks knowledge would want to have her in their position. And master's disappearance all of a sudden. It was impossible for me to find not only Luciel's trace but his. Regardless of all the attempts, we have made, we have failed to find either of them. Do you think that it possible? I'm just doing my best to find them." Frankenstein got up. "I know the next time I meet you is when I find master and Luciel." He headed for the door but Gejutel spoke up._

_"Frankenstein. Why would you tell me this? As you said, we aren't on close enough to share out feelings. And there isn't anything particular you want from me. Why tell me this?"_

_Frankenstein looked over his shoulder."It's for the way you respected my master and Luciel. This is the least I can do."_

_Frankenstein strolled off into the night and disappeared without a trace._

* * *

"At first, I didn't understand what you meant. I thought you were talking out of pride." Gejutel assumed. "After time passed, I started to understand a bit. That even Nobles who haven't changed for a long time were beginning too. Change doesn't only happen with humans." Gejutel glanced up at both Frankenstein and Luciel. He recalls distant memories that those two were nearly inseparable and completely devoted to each other. As always, Luciel seemed to be at her happiest when she was with Frankenstein. She never smiled so brightly unless they were together. If some things didn't have to change, he's glad that they haven't. Not to mention, Frankenstein seemed to tone down his bad temper whenever Luciel was involved. As usual, he's very delicate around her.

"You changed as well." Frankenstein suddenly brought up.

"Do you think?"

"Sure, you did. The Gejutel I know never showed such naivety and emotion. Especially in front of me."

Luciel half choked on her tea at his remark. She gave a nerves glance to Gejutel and saw him squirm a bit.

"I haven't changed, but your brazen face hasn't changed lease of all." Gejutel shot back.

"If there's anything of you that didn't change, it would have to be your stubbornness."

Luciel could literately see the sparked between their harsh gaze. Some things never change, especially those two, who always seem to find something to argue about. Apparently, 900 years isn't enough to change a person.

"I didn't think Seira and Regis would go to a human school," Gejutel admitted when he first saw the children.

"It's a good way to understand how humans live."

"But at your school..." Gejutel gave him a suspicious eye. "I never thought you would have started a school after disappearing for hundreds of years ago."

"I went around doing this and that... This is one of them."

"I don't know much about a place like this, but it appears to be a nice school. At first, I felt skeptical to hear that you built such a place. Why gather so many children around to establish a teaching ground? I thought you had an agenda but changed my mind when I saw your master was going to this school. You would never make trouble where your master is...and you would never put Luciel in a troubling circumstance."

Frankenstein glanced over to Luciel and saw her face burn a bright shade of red. He smirked at her reaction as she tried to hide the fact that she was happy behind a small teacup. He couldn't help to run his fingers across the side of her face as she hid from him.

Luciel could feel her heart flutter out of control but the smile of her lips was prominent, yet, a pain lingered in the back of her mind. Something was eating at her and it left this uneasy feeling in her heart. "Gejutel..." Everything turned to her when they noticed her serious tone of voice. "Would you mind telling us about the things that happened when we were away?"

* * *

Gejutel stood in silence beside Frankenstein and Luciel, watching over the scene in front of him. The children were over at the moment playing. Seira was cooking, M-21 and Takeo were cleaning the dishes behind them, and Frankenstein having a minor panic attack with the growing trash in his once clean house. It was a usual scene that always seemed to be present in the household, but the trickery was not passed by lightly with Gejutel's eyes.

"Frankenstein," Gejutel spoke up. "I am greatly impressed by your ability."

Luciel looked puzzled and turned her head over to Gejutel.

"You've mind controlled them all?" Gejutel said. "Two modified humans as dish cleaners, one for entertaining, and Seria, the Loyards' family leader, as a maid...and the heir of Landegre as a cleanup boy." He gave him a hard stare. "You are a frightening person. Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

Luciel blinked and looked around herself at what he described. "Oh..." She smacked her fist into the palm of her hand. "I didn't notice." She spoke with such enlightenment that she had never noticed the setup before until now.

Frankenstein looked absolutely gobsmacked at her reaction before smacking the palm of his hand against his forehead. "Luciel...please don't."

* * *

Gejutel stared intensely down at his bowl of ramen noodles as everyone looked on with either embarrassment or curiosity. "Not classy... You want me to eat these noodles without class...using a tool here?" He referred to his chopsticks.

No one was able to eat this food because of the tension he was putting off. Of course, Gejutel has never seen a dish like this before.

"Frankenstein, you made this. I watched you with my own two eyes, so don't lie." Gejutel spoke.

"I did. This is Master's favorite." Frankenstein stated.

Gejutel flinched and in an instant, his own demeanor changed as a charming smile came to his face. "Indeed...the dish shows high class." He laughed. "It even looks delicious."

It all happened way too fast and Luciel felt like she had whiplash. In an instant, she had lost her appetite because Gejutel had made her so nervous and his sudden character change couldn't even bring her to look at the food anymore in front of her. Right now, she's hoping that Gejutel would hurry up and finish his business here and leave, as sad as it is to admit.

* * *

After Gejutel left, Luciel felt like she could breathe again. It's not like she hates him or anything. She has known him for a very long time and considered him an old friend, but seeing someone from her past after her long disappearance made her timid. It was different from Frankenstein and Raizel because they were the ones she wished to return most of all too.

The house was quiet at last once Gejutel departed. Raizel and Luciel were even able to enjoy a cup of tea, but the atmosphere changed though when Frankenstein brought up something rather...difficult.

"Gejutel told Luciel and I that many things have changed after the Lord went to sleep. As prearranged...the current lord is...her."

Raizel gently set his cup on the table. "Yes...she inherited the blood and flesh of the Lord after all."

Luciel could feel the skin around her body tighten up when her muscles stiffened. Gejutel had already talked to Raizel about if he would be returning to Lukedonia since everyone assumes that he had died all those years ago, but of course, Raizel explained that he will be staying still for the time being. She would have liked to say that she was relieved that he decided to stay in Korea for the time being but knowing that situation down in Lukedonia only told them...that they might have to return sooner then anyone would have wished.

* * *

Luciel felt like she was losing a battle every time Frankenstein asked to do a check up on her. She understood his worry and found it to be very pleasing to the ear, but her body hasn't changed in the last 900 years so why would it change now. Not only did Luciel had to have a check-up but so did the modified human trio.

"Well, I can't say I feel relaxed." Tao tried to explain the slight change to his body. "I didn't feel uncomfortable before but it seems different."

"Me, too," Tao said. "It feels more like myself. I've never felt like this before." The change was so great that it baffled them.

"You can say that the side effects of taking the D-pill are fully treated," Frankenstein explained while flipping through data papers. "It wasn't a perfect experiment from the start so I didn't expect a perfect cure. But it's getting stable. Your condition is good so you don't have to worry."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. So now, a little bit of treatment and recovering physical strength is all you need. While your body was becoming stable, your physical ability must have increased too. Everything is looking alright for now, but we will have to check frequently." Frankenstein then took a glance to Luciel. She currently was sitting In a chair beside the computers. "You as well, Luciel."

The lady sighed and dropped her head. "Frankenstein...I love you for worrying about me but is this really necessary? I feel fine and I know I haven't changed at all in the time I went into hiding."

"Let's not forget that you were created in a time where technology wasn't present. I get your frustration but please understand." Frankenstein might have thought that his constant test on her was stressing her out but he can't take the chance of something going wrong and losing her this time...but for good. He reached his hand out and gently touched the side of Luciel's face and he saw a smile come to her lips. She grabbed his hand and just swayed back and forth with it while holding his gaze with her own.

Luciel blinked when she suddenly remembered something. "That's right. What about M-21?" She asked with concern in her voice, gripping his hand a bit tighter.

"M-21," He glanced over to him. "You also got better. Your body and heart's sync rate is increasing. After that incident, it seems that your heart is settling in your body. This also has something to do with your unique recovery ability."

"Is that so..." M-21 said.

"You're physically stable but you need the same routine check-ups like Luciel. And I need to study your changes."

"Got it."

"I almost forgot." Frankenstein suddenly tossed something to Takeo and Tao. "Take these."

They opened their hands and froze in place, slightly shaking while holding the same pills from before.

Frankenstein saw their panic swelling and laughed at it. "Don't worry. Both of them are much more stable and effectively called T-2."

"T-2?"

"I just took your names for the pills. They are strictly only made for you two. You should know how great the taste is without explaining, right?" He only laughed at their panic soon joined with Luciel's own worrying expression.

* * *

Luciel took a breath and set down the teacup. She glances between Frankenstein and Raizel. "Gejutel should have arrived by now, no?"

"Knowing Gejutel...he won't say that he met you or Luciel," Frankenstein said with an eerie tone. "Since he knows that you don't want to return now, he will try to keep it low."

Raizel took a moment of silence. "Luciel...I will not ask this of you if you don't wish it, but...we both may have to return sooner then we thought."

Luciel could only lower her head.


	5. Rael Kertia

**RAEL KERTIA**

Dang it. There was a thing called sleeping in but for as long as Luciel did was just absolutely criminal, and it didn't help that Frankenstein decided not to wake her up. When she finally woke up the house was empty and after a mild case of panic, she raced out of the house at an alarming rate that would put the fastest human in the world to shame. She ran beside the tall wall of the school gate and breathed out a large sigh of relief before sucking in absolute dread that washed over the entire school and made her skid to a halt. It didn't take long for Luciel to figure out that quite an unusual person as entered the area.

"What...?" Luciel slowly stepped around the corner into the school and saw a young man standing in the middle of the yard. He was handsome with golden hair and red eyes. "Excuse me, but...who are you?" She called out to the Noble.

The young man turned around and met her gaze. "Huh? How come you're not affected? You're hu..." He stopped himself and placed his hand over his mouth as his face twisted with disgust. "Oh no, you're a toy made by the humans. What is a filthy thing like you doing here?"

"Pardon?" Luciel was clearly taken back by this man's harsh words. She wasn't offended by him but just confused on to why a Noble like him was doing here of all places. Luciel took a breath. "What are you doing here?"

At the time, the modified human trio came around to the front of the yard after feeling that a large amount of energy and saw Luciel facing down the young man that they have never seen before.

"Isn't that Luciel?" M-21 questioned.

The air was knocked out of all their lungs when they witness blood for the first time coming from this woman. The Noble vanished before their eyes and appearing behind Luciel with his hand stabbed into her back much to her own shock.

Luciel gasped from the shock and very calmly looked over her shoulder at the Noble who didn't even bat an eyelash at his wrongdoing. "What are you doing...?" She felt something warm and salty rush into her mouth quickly and she spat some blood, the iron taste made her body shiver.

"Miss!" Tao tried to swat this man with his wires but he dodged them far too quickly for them to even follow.

M-21 and Takeo crowded around Luciel to make sure she was alright. She wiped the blood from her mouth with one hand and held her side while blood oozed through her fingers. She took a breath and remained dignified to ease their worry.

The young Noble held his hand up that dripped with her fresh warm blood. "You got my hand dirty." He wiped it off with a handkerchief and dropped it to the ground. "I should get rid of you four. The area around my princess should stay clean." His ruby eyes glowed as honestly as his ugly words.

Luciel narrowed her eyes very slightly and held her hand out in front of the three in a manner to protect them. Truly, she didn't know what to do. Was he really going to start a fight in the middle of school?

"Stop!" Regis's voice howled in the air. He and Seira stood between them and this man to stop him from doing any more harm.

His eyes fell upon the beautiful Noble woman. "Seira? You're still hanging around Regis?" The young man questioned her.

"Rael..." Regis snarled. "Why are you here? What have you done?"

Rael scoffed. "What do you mean?"

"Why did you attack her!" Regis shouted and pointed to Luciel who looked absolutely fine despite the massive blood stain to her silky white blouse.

"Oh, you know it?"

"Yes."

"Oops, my mistake. I was going to clean that dirty mess for you..."

"What?" Regis's eyes became wide with rage. "Why are you here? I thought you were on probation."

"Oh, it ended a few days ago. I served 10 years of probation. But...you're still the same." Rael moved at a top speed and grabbed Regis by is throat and overpowered him in an instant, squeezing all the strength out of him. "You're still arrogant. Regis, have you lost our senses in the past 10 years. I told you not to be cocky..."

Luciel's eyes narrowed darkly. She felt her fingers twitch. "Talk about the pot calling the kettle black." She thought to make a move herself but Seira shook her head and spoke calmly to Rael.

"Mr. Rael, please stop." She asked.

"Shall I?" Rael did end up releasing Regis who skid back away from the mad Noble. "If Seira says so...I should stop. I don't want to bully a guy like that anyways." He then discarded Regis completely like he wasn't even there. "Seira, how are you? It's been 10 years. 10 long years since I proposed to you..."

Luciel's mouth fell open and her face heated up a bit. Not sure what to say or do anymore. "Oh..."

"It wasn't a long time. But I was alone in the dark and unable to see you, it felt like an eternity. And the only reason I could bear that time was the thought that I could see you again." He spouted. "Seira, I came here to take you back. Come with me."

Seira was soft-spoken but firm. "I refuse."

"You're the same. You refuse right away without even having to think about it. Just like you did back then...that just makes me want you more."

Luciel could feel her protective instincts began to kick in but found herself unable to do anything thanks to the location. She was still baffled about why he would suddenly show up. Was it only to bring back Seira?

"You being persistent didn't change either." Regis spat. "You're the one who hasn't changed at all. Still pushing people around without considering their feelings."

"Regis, talking nice isn't enough for you, huh?"

"10 years of punishment wasn't enough for you?" He said with a cocky grin.

"Your comebacks have improved? Where did you learn to talk like that?"

Wild guess...either by hanging around M-21 or Frankenstein. Luciel could answer that one easily.

"Regis, stop interfering and get lost. I"m starting to lose my patience." Rael gave a cold warning.

"How can I? You appeared out of the blue and started to bother Seira. Rael, if you got rejected, stop bothering her. It's not classy."

Rael moved in close in a blink of an eye and pointed his fingertips at Regis's throat. "Regis, do you forget I can kill you anytime? I'll make you never forget." Rael was suddenly forced to retract when Seira stepped in between them. "Seira...are you protecting him again? You were always like that...protecting him. Regis, when will you stop hiding behind Seira. You make her stay around you and let her stay with humans...those dirty things. Did you forget who killed the Loyard's former family leader? Remember that he was set up by the sneaky humans? And your father was killed, too?"

Luciel could feel a pain in her chest. She bit down on her lips till blood dripped into her mouth.

Regis clenched his fist tightly. "Just because humans did that doesn't mean every human is the same. It goes the same for them. Not every modified human have something to do with that, either."

"Ridiculous. Do you still think we have to protect humans? That's our duty and responsibility? You think like that is the reason your family is collapsing."

"What?"

"We shouldn't have granted human's favors in the first place. We shouldn't have to protect humans. How dare they betray us like that. Humans need to be punished."

"We are not the human's owners and never wanted anything in return. Using the power for the weak, that's the duty of a Noblesse."

Rael scoffed. "That's what made your family weak. That kind of stupidity led to the death of your family leader and the Loyard's."

Regis had finally hit his limit and charged at him. "Shut up!" He suddenly felt a tug on his collar and stopped in mid-air. "Wha..." He glanced over his shoulder and saw Luciel staring down at him, holding the back of his uniform. "What are you..."

"Take a breath...and step back." She gently tugged him back. "No one here is in any position to fight, so...let it go."

Regis clenched his fists tightly but did as he was told. "Fine..."

Luciel smiled very slightly. "Seira..." She glanced over to her but saw the Noble lady had already understood what she was going to say.

"I understand." Seira turned back to Rael. "Mr. Rael, is your business here finished?"

"Oh, yeah... I came here for you." Rael answered.

"Then, go back."

Rael smiled sheepishly. "I'll give you more time to think about it. I'm sure it was too sudden."

"I already made up..."

"Think it over for a few days. I'll come back later." Rael said his peace and vanished from the school grounds.

Luciel stared on with serious eyes and glanced down to her shirt where the blood has ceased to seep into the fabric. Oh, yes...this had gotten complicated quickly.

* * *

After the incident at the school, the crowd moved back to Frankenstein's house and sat in the living room, going over the Noble that came into the area and made quite the fuss. Luciel was fine though despite being stabbed in the back by him. The back of her shirt was stained red and stuck to her skin too

"Who was that?" Tao asked.

"Real Kertia. As you noticed, he's a pure Noblesse just like me." Regis answered.

"He doesn't look strong but he was. It was hard to follow his movements." Takeo pointed out.

"Yes. He has existed twice as long than Seira and I."

"Twice as long...?"

"He existed for over 500 years."

Luciel pulled her silk shirt out from under her skirt so the bloody fabric wouldn't stick to her skin anymore. She blinked. "Just how old are you and Seira?" She asked.

"Me? I'm 199 years old and Seira's 217 years old." Regis then got a funny look from the modified humans. "10 years ago, he proposed to Seira and got rejected. He couldn't control his anger and destroyed everything around him. His brother, the clan leader, Rajak, caught him and sentenced him 10 years."

"All this because he was rejected?" Luciel frowned and thought that was utterly childish, even for a Noble. It just wasn't what she was used too.

"Yes, flat out rejected."

Seira remained to have a calm demeanor. "He's not my type." She said in a soft voice.

Luciel took in a deep breath. "Oh, dear. It seems we have quite the troublesome person come into the area." She tilted her head to the side and gently rest her hand against her cheek.

The front door opened and Frankenstein and Raizel walked through into the living room, seeing everyone inside and huddled together. He knew right away something wasn't right because of course, he felt the massive amount of energy too and knew it was a Noble.

"Everyones here?" Frankenstein said. "Someone visited the school?"

Regis closed his eyes and gave a nod. "Yes, a pure Noblesse from the Kertia clan."

The name caught Frankenstein attention. He rubbed his chin and pondered on the name for a bit. "Kertia clan..." He then noticed the blood stain on Luciel's silk shirt and felt his blood run cold. "Luciel, what happened?"

Tao spoke up for her. "He just attacked her." He explained shortly.

Frankenstein froze for a moment. "So, a pureblood attacked her for no reason at the school?" He repeated, feeling his body grow ridged.

The witnesses only nodded with a "Yes."

Frankenstein knew that Luciel wasn't the kind of person who would provoke for just enjoyment. As his mind wandered, he started to emit a dark and sinister aura that lurked within him. Leering off his body in a threatening manner which caused the kids to shiver with fright. No matter how many times they have witnessed this man in action or heart his mouth off, still seeing that aura was absolutely bone shaking to them.

"Frankenstein." Luciel's soft tone startled Frankenstein and the aura disappeared.

"Luciel?" He responded instantly.

She turned to him and gave a warm smile. "Why don't...we pay him a visit." Her smile was kind, but at the same time, he swore he saw her red eyes darken.

Frankenstein's expression turned serious and he nodded slightly. "Yes, my dear."


	6. 100 Percent Chimera

**100% CHIMERA**

Luciel laid on a table with her red eyes closed as a blue light hovered up and down her body to make sure that she was alright after the attack. Frankenstein and M-21 stood off to the side and waited for the machine to turn off and for her to stand up.

"How do you feel?" Frankenstein asked.

Luciel sat up and stretched her arms out over her head. "No need to worry. I feel perfectly fine." She reassured him with a wide smile and pulled her legs over the edge.

M-21 looked grim though despite Luciel's assurance. "How can you say that when you've been stabbed in the back?" He questioned her with a bothered tone. It honestly scared him a bit when he saw the blood, but thinking about it now, that may be the first time he saw her bleed.

Luciel looked a bit taken back but her features softened just as much as her voice did. "You're worried, I know. I'm fine though. My body is different from yours. Much different."

M-21 nodded, but he still wasn't convinced entirely. "The Union has wanted data on you for as long as I've been there, but I still don't understand why." This woman was still such a mystery for him but he didn't dare ask for more information unless they were willing to give it to him.

Frankenstein walked over to Luciel and helped her off the table. "Think about it like this. The most dominant gene within Luciel is the Werewolf trait which takes up 35%. Her healing ability is more advanced then you can believe. After that is the Noble gene which is 30%. Then the human gene with 20. The last 15% is most of the hostile or hunting animals on the planet."

Luciel nodded "The one who created me placed all their knowledge into the experiment and came out...with the perfect Chimera." She reached down to her shirt and lifted it up slightly, revealing not a single trace of a wound on her side where it should have been. Not a dent. Not a scar. Nothing. "As soon as Real pulled his hand out, the wound closed up almost instantly." She dropped her shirt while her tone soon took a turn, sounding kind of sad. There was darkness reflecting in her kind eyes. For a moment, M-21 thought he was looking at a different person in front of him, something old, but frightening.

The tension soon plummeted in the room, but Frankenstein's cheerful tone caught them off guard as he gave Luciel a firm hand on the shoulder. "But like you're body," He looked to M-21. "It has been stabilized better than when we first met. I explained to you before, but the incredible healing power is a phenomenon while your heart is becoming part of your body. It's a positive change. So don't worry."

M-21 looked displeased. "Whatever it is, I'm just a monster he created." He said bitterly.

"Crombell?"

"Yes. Even though my body is being stabilized, it only means that his experiment succeeded. I don't like this. It's just an experiment that sacrificed all my friends."

"I think you have it wrong..." Frankenstein said. "Crombell didn't notice your changes. Your changes were very minor at that time. There was a slight body transformation. But that was the limit."

M-21's gray eyes widen. "That was the limit? Then, how come now I can...?"

"As you may have noticed, the real change started when Master had your blood. With his permission, your power awakened. That doesn't just happen. If it weren't for that, you wouldn't be the same as before. He didn't awaken your power, but just aided you to do so."

M-21 looked to the ground. "I see..."

Luciel spoke up. "Frankenstein took care of you and then your powers stabilized." She said and M-21 looked up but was met with a sinister black aura leering from Frankenstein as Luciel spoke. "So it's best to not say you got your ability from him, because..." She gave a weary grin. "He," She pointed to Frankenstein. "Might find it 'unpleasant'."

Unpleasant was an understatement for what Frankenstein was emitting right now.

Luciel gave an awkward laugh and clasped her hands together, snapping her lover out of his dark trance. "I think we're done here, right. M-21 and I can clean up while Frankenstein, you can go back up."

Frankenstein eyed Luciel for a moment and sighed. "If you say so." He said and patted her head and turned to head back upstairs to leave those two to it, but once he reached the top, he was confronted by Tao and Takeo. "What is it?" He then saw the reluctant look they had on their faces. Frankenstein could almost laugh at this. "Is there something you need to say to me?"

Tao glanced back to Raizel who sat quietly in the room without a sound. "Let's go someplace else."

"It's okay. There isn't anything you can say that master wouldn't know." Frankenstein convinced them.

"I see," Takeo spoke up. "We'll be frank. Give us...more power."

"What?"

"Transform us and make us stronger. It's just a guess but we think you can make us stronger. That's possible, right?"

Frankenstein wondered what would have brought his up all of a sudden and for them to be so blunt about it. "Why ask me such a thing?" He tried to laugh it off like it was a joke.

"You did things even the Union couldn't do and you helped us recover and improve our physical strength. There is no way your powers are less than theirs. I know we aren't in the position to ask you... but help us. Please."

Frankenstein adjusted the glasses over his eyes. "Why the sudden change? I thought you didn't want to become test subjects again-" He stopped himself when he heard Luciel's very soft footsteps coming up from behind when it suddenly struck him. "It's because of Luciel, isn't it." He heard the footsteps stop.

Takeo looked grim. "That...was the first time, we saw her bleed. I know it silly but at that moment...we thought something truly fatal had happened." Those memories seemed painful for them and just seeing the completely shocked look on her face when Rael stabbed her was just...detrimental.

"I tried to attack, but failed, and even after that she...still tried to protect us."

Now Frankenstein was beginning to understand. Luciel had that effect and charm on people because of her kind and seemingly innocent heart. These two, and probably even M-21 must have gotten quite attached to her, and it didn't help that Luciel placed herself in harm's way every time to make sure they were safe.

"And it's not just her either. While staying here, we were able to realize how important both her and M-21 are as colleagues. I didn't consider DA-5 my colleagues. I was only close to Tao compared to the rest of them. But it's different now. Tao is a long time colleague but we never forget the fact that M-21 asked you to let us stay and that Luciel had saved both our lives."

"Hmm..." Frankenstein thought it over. "I understand your concern, though Luciel is very much capable of taking care of herself. We need master's permission to do any experiment. I can't disobey his orders."

Raizel finally spoke up with his calm and soothing voice. "Frankenstein."

"Yes, master."

"I don't think you always waited for my permission."

Frankenstein flinched at his words and laughed it off. "Come now...Someone might get the wrong impression."

M-21 glanced to Luciel who was half hunched over with her hand over her mouth, trying her best not to laugh and give their position away.

* * *

"So...the kids went there to meet him?" Frankenstein looked at Luciel and poured her a cup of tea that she happily took.

"I'm assuming they left to confront him because they didn't want everyone in danger, but I find it strange that he suddenly showed up after Gejutel left." She frowned with the thought.

"I believe he must be called into account for barging into the school and using power and even go as far as to hurt you, even though he is a pure Noble." Frankenstein narrowed his eyes.

The sound of Raizel placing his cup down grabbed their attention. "Kertia is of the purest decent?"

"Yes, master."

"Then you don't stand a chance in your current state. Frankenstein, take Luciel and go meet him and hold him accountable for his actions with respect. Until then...release your power."

Frankenstein gave a dark grin. "Yes, master."


	7. Seething

**SEETHING**

Seira remained remarkable calm and graceful despite Rael's persistence and pestering the moment they arrived on a rooftop in the middle of the night, but Regis was slowly losing his temper with Rael's harsh words and perspective on humans.

"Seira, are you sure?" Rael, of course, had to ask one more time.

"Yes," Seira answered right away.

"You've come to tell me that without thinking things over. That hurts. You didn't have to come to me first."

Regis stepped in and growled out his words a bit. "Rael, we came here before you use your powers recklessly again."

"So what if I use my power? It's not a big deal." Rael scoffed.

"What?" Regis was taken back by his nonchalant attitude. "Barging into the school and using powers on humans? You consider that behavior as something a pureblood Noblesse would do?"

"Oh, that? It's not good if we get noticed and I had no choice. Nothing happened to the humans."

"We don't need to use our powers. And no harm to humans? Someone was wounded from your attack." Regis was beginning to raise his voice.

"On that? She wasn't human anyway. Just a toy. I should have thrown her away when I had to chance."

He flinched at Rael's cruel words. He was offended beyond belief because Luciel, that sweet woman, has done everything in her power to protect him and the children from DA-5 and he dares to insult her? He had no right and felt his anger boil. "You..." Regis was seething now and couldn't form his words right.

"Regis, I'm not a pathetic Noble. We don't need to protect humans as your family does. I tried not to use more power at the school earlier. I even stopped myself from killing that toy I saw there too." His lips curled up into a smirk. "I'm now regretting it though."

"Rael!" Regis snarled at him but Rael didn't stop.

"Oh, you know her? That makes sense. A pathetic toy with a pathetic Noble. Punishing humans who betray us...that is our duty."

Regis boiling point was just about met and his body wouldn't stop shaking. "Rael, how could you think like that..."

Seira too disagrees with Rael completely and saw Luciel as someone who deserves their full respect, but she wasn't about to feed into the growing tension and spoke up with her silky voice that pierced through the conversation. "Our business is done. We are leaving." She turned to go.

"Seira?" Rael spoke up. "Seira, wait. I get how you feel. But I can't go back alone."

Regis scowled and turned around to follow her. "Didn't you hear her? She made it clear. Why bother her?"

"I'm bothering her?"

"What would you call this? You don't mean you're looking out for her, do you? Rael, you look far from classy."

Rael about had enough at this point with Regis opening his mouth and insulting him. "Regis..." He moved at a high speed and got behind Regis in an instant. "How about I teach you a lesson this time!" He raised his hand, ready to strike the unaware Noble but a hard blow caused him to back off. "Seira, You're still protecting him?"

Seira stood between the two and spoke with a firm and hard gaze. "Mr. Rael, please stop it?"

"What if I won't? Will you really fight me? Seira, you know you are no match for me."

"As I am now, I can't fight you. I am not perfect, but," Her death scythe began to manifest in her hand. "I am the leader of the Loyard family. I am more than qualified to fight you." The curved, black blade gleamed under the moonlight and emitted this threatening aura. Rael was just as taken back. "This is your last warning. Stop and step back."

Rael took a moment to pause. "Fine, I get it... I don't want to fight you either."

Seira lowered her weapon. "Thank you."

Rael wasn't though. No, he was far from over and used this opportunity to run behind Regis once again and hold him down. "I won't kill you, Regis...but I'll make it hurt!" He straightened out his hand and was ready to inflict a world of pain upon Regis when yet again he was stopped...by black spikes that flung through the air. Rael jumped back just as the impact caused a minor explosion.

An alluring voice broke through with a deep and chilling undertone. "Oops~ I should have been polite, shouldn't I Luciel?"

"Just for the situation, I'll let it pass."

Regis felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Luciel looking down at him with her lips turned up into a sweet and concerned smile. Beside her was Frankenstein who was dressed in a lovely stripped suit.

Frankenstein's hand crackled with purple lightning and a dark smile crept to his face that could chill anyone. "Kids, Luciel...step back."

Regis was frozen stiff because Frankenstein felt different. "Why...are you two here?"

Rael knew Luciel when he saw her but this man was different. "You seem to know him..." Rael spoke calmly. "Who is he?"

"He is..." Regis paused for a moment to think of a way to describe him. "The...house owner?" He even looked at Luciel to make sure that was right.

Luciel shrugged. "Pretty accurate."

"Really...?"

Rael spoke, still very calm. "Incredible. The house owner of where Seira is staying?" He appeared to smile like nothing was wrong. A handsome and charming smile, but it didn't get past Luciel's sharp senses and felt danger behind it. "Anyway, whats the owner dong here? I don't believe you were invited."

"I'm here to see you," Frankenstein stated.

"Me?"

"Yes, but the first impression wasn't so good, was it? I meant to show you respect but under the circumstances, I don't think I have a choice. I hope you understand." He could only smile too but the air around him was cold.

Regis then began to realize the severity of the situation he was under before Frankenstein and Luciel arrived. "Rael...you sleazy guy. Attacking me like a coward."

Rael rolled his eyes and sighed with annoyance. "Regis, truthfully speaking. I was going to get you if it wasn't for Seira. I was just going to finish what I was trying to do."

"If you were so confident, you shouldn't have sneaked behind my back." Regis grit his teeth. "Kertia family is known to attack silently but...cowardly isn't one of them. That lacks class."

"What?"

"I doubt Seira will like that."

That caused Rael to flinch.

"Seira. Tell Rael about his behavior." Regis asked.

"Hmm." Seira pondered on it. "Such behavior is not my style, either."

Luciel gave a small laugh and patted her head. "Such a good girl." She complimented and Seira blushed a little.

"We were about to leave since we are done here," Seira informed.

Rael felt his skin crawl when Luciel's hand touched Seira. He found it revolting and wanted nothing more than to get rid of her. "Shall we hear the house owner had to say to me?" He decided to start with him first.

"Thank you for including me," Frankenstein said.

"My pleasure."

He pressed his hand to his chin. "Hmm... Let's talk about you using your power at the school a few days ago."

"What? Using my powers at the school?"

"Yes. I believe it's banned to use one's ability on a human without a reason." He kept up with his polite and handsome smile. "I want to hear why."

"What's this? So, you're questioning me for my behavior? This isn't funny anymore. It was annoying when Regis talked about it. So the owner came to ask me that too?" His eyes narrowed sharply.

Frankenstein continued to smile without fail. "And one more thing that had got me quite concerned. The issue with assaulting my secretary."

Luciel swallowed hard. "Oh boy..." She braced for the impact that was going to happen very, very soon.

Rael cocked a brow. "That toy over there?" He pointed.

"Toy?"

"Yeah. The human-made toy."

So it seemed that Rael didn't know what Luciel truly was. Yes, she was human in a way but only barely. She found it interesting that Nobles and humans thought that at first glance.

"Ah-ha." Frankenstein laughed. "You see, she is actually my employee, who just so happens to be my dear lover too." He smiled.

"Oh~" Rael nodded slowly. "So she's your toy."

"There is a difference between lover and toy, you know."

Luciel frowned. "Here we go..." She spoke grimly and Regis gave her a look that spoke his confusion clearly.

"Luciel," Frankenstein looked over his shoulder and smiled at her. "I am treating him with respect, right?"

She really didn't know how to respond to that at first. "Well...Yes, but..." He was but at the same time, his words had a deeper, more ominous meaning to it. In Luciel's eyes, Frankenstein was slowly losing his temper. Then again, it really didn't take much and he would really 'lose it' if the situation involved his master or lover.

"Hmm~ Good. Very nice. Thank you, my dear. Would you tell the master that I was very polite?" He faced back to Rael.

"Uh, yes. I will be sure to tell him." Luciel blinked and was left wondering if she said the right thing or not.

Rael got back on topic. "That's all the owner wants to ask me?"

"Yes, for now..."

"Then, I have a question for you..."

"Oh, sorry. I did all the talking. What is it?"

"You had business with me so I heard what you had to say...but do you deserve to ask me something. Especially, a guy like you bringing that filthy toy behind you."

Frankenstein smile finally fell and it was like the ground split open, the devil himself threatening to crawl out. Luciel felt the airdrop. This...was the reason why she wanted to come, she was concerned for this exact reason.

Rael vanished like he did before and appeared behind Frankenstein. "You're done talking...you should get punished for staining my eyes with the sight of such a filthy toy!"

Rael stabbed his hand into his back but Frankenstein's figure only faded away like an afterimage.

"I'm sorry, but..." Frankenstein's voice appeared from behind the stunned Noble. He stood there, cross-armed and looming down at him. "I wasn't done, yet." He said with his dark eyes and even darker grin.

Rael jumped back immediately when he began to feel this nasty, chilling energy that began to radiate off of Frankenstein. It corroded the ground as it spread out demonically and filled the air like gas.

"What a pity, really. I was being so polite." Frankenstein said, unfortunate.

"Who...are you."

His smile stretched wide across his face, more twisted and monstrous than ever. "I'm the owner of the place where you ran wild."


	8. Catharsis

**CATHARSIS**

"The place you ran wild in and the woman you assaulted," His once flattering voice was teaming with deep seeded anger. "They are not things that you can do whatever you want with." He grasped his hand tightly.

A spike manifested behind Rael's head. The Noble was ready to dodge it thanks to his speed, but Frankenstein didn't let up on his assault and continued to send spikes, multiple at a time, trying everything to impale the young blood on them. They pierced through the ground and filled the air with dust, blinding everyone's eyes.

Regis was frozen in shock at the scene he never thought he would witness. Rael being pushed back.

"Amazing. His attacks aren't getting Rael, but it prevents him from approaching." Regis said with an astonished voice.

Luciel frowned. "That's correct, but Frankenstein has a deeper meaning to this."

Luciel continued to spectate her crazy lover with a grim look on her face while the kids questioned her statement and what she meant. Regis blinked with unsettlement, his skin beginning to crawl and Seira turned to her with a questioning look in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Seira asked.

"Ah...I've known Frankenstein for a very long time, so I have a pretty good idea of how his brain works." Luciel pointed. "He's not taking this seriously because...he's still smiling." She pointed out the obvious smile still adapted to Frankenstein's handsome face. "Not to mention he's pretty mad right now too, so it won't take long for things to get rough." They could see the worry in her eyes as her voice quivered with anticipation.

Rael's inappropriate actions of wreaking havoc upon school ground were enough to set Frankenstein off since his master learns there, but then this Noble suddenly attacks Luciel and made her bleed. That was the breaking point and Frankenstein's patience was shattered at that point. His anger may be well hidden to everyone else but Luciel can see right through that mask of his.

"You're good, but not as you say you are," Frankenstein said, a little overjoyed with the resulted he got from the Noble. "You're indeed a pureblood Kertia. Your moves are fast."

Rael was placed on edge with the strange amount of power and intellect Frankenstein possessed "Why do I get the feeling that you know about us?"

"I know a little," Frankenstein stated.

Rael scoffed. "What can you possibly know?"

"Your family is known to be the fastest and most covert. They approach the target and eliminates them without anyone noticing. The target itself doesn't know till death comes. I believe 'assassins' as humans call them, started with your family."

Real flinched and began to grit his teeth. "What? What are you...? Regis! Who is he?!" He shouted at the young Noble. "Why are you staying with someone like him?"

Regis found it difficult to explain. "Well..."

"You won't tell me? Then..." A large amount of energy began to radiate off him and made the whole building shake. "I'll find out by myself!"

Regis began to see the impending danger in this fight. "Rael, stop! Humans nearby will get hurt!"

"No problem. I sent all of them away, so no one is around. Humans will take care of the other messes."

Those were the exact words Frankenstein wanted to hear. "Good, now I can perform." He opened his arms wide and multiple spikes began to hover above Rael's head.

Rael felt a chill down his own spine as the sky was hazed with these spikes. "You...tested me?" He realized what those attacks before were.

"You caused my girl to bleed, so I thought it wouldn't be fun if it ended to fast after what you did to her."

Luciel let out an exasperated sigh and shook her head. "That was the lease of my concern." She said in a small voice.

Rael glared intensely at him. "How dare..."

Frankenstein held his arm up in front of him that was coated in this thick, dark purple energy. He opened his mouth and growled. "Stop talking...and move."

The spikes dropped and Rael began to move. The smoke and dust blinded the onlookers and Rael was lost in the haze of chaos for a moment before he appeared behind Frankenstein in a fraction of a second with his arms held above his head. He slammed down to the floor but hit nothing but air.

Rael was taken back and quickly looked up to find Frankenstein. "He dodged my attack?"

Frankenstein stood beside the Noble and swatted his hand to create a black mass that struck the ground. Rael wasn't down yet and was still fast enough to avoid the attack. He jumped behind Frankenstein once again with his arm crackling with power.

"Die!" Rael stiffened and his body turned cold as this intense pain shot through him.

A spike ripped through his shoulder.

"You got too emotional." Frankenstein's low and charming voice whispered in his ear like the devil himself.

Rael jumped back and the pain rushed through his body like an electric shock that made him feel frozen. "Damn you...I got..." The spike shattered.

"If you're too emotional, your moves won't be as fast. The pure Kertia doesn't even know the basics?" He cocked his head to the side with a mocking grin.

Rael glared at him furiously. "You..."

"This is a problem... I didn't even get started for the fuss you made at the school yet. Don't hide it. Take it out." Frankenstein said and that baffled Rael.

"What?" Rael questioned what this man was talking about.

"Your soul weapon."

Luciel stiffened and felt a chill run down her spine. "Pardon...?" Her voice squeaked.

"Although you are not the Kertia family leader, I think you have a soul weapon." Frankenstein's smirk stretched widely.

Not good, Luciel thought. Frankenstein must have noticed something rather troublesome. If Rael does have a soul weapon then the situation's going to take a turn for the worse because Frankenstein will most likely bring out...something rather difficult.

"You must be mistaken," Seira said. "Only a family leader can have soul weapons."

"I know that. Just like your own Death Scythe. The reason it's called a soul weapon is that the former family leader puts their soul in it before passing it on to their heir. Like that, the soul weapon gets more powerful with the soul of the former family leaders."

Luciel, for some reason, raised her hand like she was in a classroom. "Ah, Frankenstein? You seem to have lost me. Rael isn't a family leader though. He can't have a soul weapon."

Frankenstein's smirk didn't fade. "You're not the only one who is confused, Luciel. But, I felt it, only a bit when I fought him. The energy of the former family leader."

Luciel began to frown like a worried parent. "Oh, no..." She grumbled and held her hands in her face.

"Luciel and I met the former Kertia family leader." Frankenstein words only added to Luciel's ever-growing anxiety.

"My father? That's not possible." Rael sharpened his eyes.

"I don't know why you're hiding it, just take it out." Frankenstein egged him on. "Apart from the soul weapon, I know you haven't used your full power. You just got off probation, so you may be hesitant to use full power. Use it. Come on. Take out your soul weapon and try your hardest." His divine eyes began to show a demented look that resembled a wild and eager animal. "If you don't...you will die."

Regis was frozen stiff all the way to his core. He couldn't move his body while this petrified, cooling sensation ran under his skin like ice-cold needles. He jumped when Luciel placed a hand on his shoulder and gently pulled him a few steps away alone with Seira.

"What are you doing?" Regis never saw this woman, who was known to always smile, look so deadly serious before.

"If we stay to close...then you'll die too." Her voice was a low rumble.

This low, ominous chuckle began to echo from Rael. "I am so out of shape. You're completely looking down on me. I don't understand how you know so much about us. My father knew my will, so he passed his soul to me, too." He swiftly began to glide his arms up to his chest. "Although, my father's soul isn't complete..." Something began to manifest in both his hands and take the shape of black daggers with gold handles. "This is my soul weapon..." He slashed downwards. "Grandia."

Luciel felt this strong gust a wind that felt sharp against her skin. She swiftly grabbed the back of Regis's jacket and jumped back with Seira just as the building was cut in a clean X shape. Luciel looked up after she landed with the Nobles, eyes wild in Panic. "Franken-" Her breath was cut off by a sharp gasp.

His suit jacket was completely shredded by Rael's attack and blood was seeping through his white shirt. Although he remained motionless, Luciel knew what was running through his head.

He belted out this loud, glee-filled cackle that was overflowing with excitement and malice that chilled everyone to the bone. "I wanted this. This feeling..." The wind began to pick up and it was like the sun ran away to hide, darkening the skies with these black clouds. "I don't know how long it's been. I can perform as much as I want. I have master's permission... So, I won't hesitate." His smile wasn't the same as before. It had an immoral undertone. "You're good. Even if your soul weapon isn't complete, I praise you for it. So, I should do the same for you. Answer my call." Black lightning struck down and circled around him like a twister. "Dark Spear."

It was...the most soul-draining thing to have their eyes lay upon. The pitch black weapon made completely of that dark energy that was so petrifying. It manifested itself and finally took shape...into a two-sided spear.

All the color drained from Regis's face. "A soul weapon?"

Luciel slowly shook her head. "No. It is not what you think it to be. As you can see...that weapon is rather dark." Her stomach twisted and dropped to the lowest pits of hell.

The point of the impact caused by those two erupted in a bright flash of light with this monstrous sound that felt like a bomb going off. It made their skin shiver and chests tighten up. It took a lot to hold up a defensive barrier from Seira and Regis to not get caught up in the explosion. Luciel though remained outside in the midst of it all and looked absolutely unfazed...and not so happy either.

Luciel glanced around the area as her eyes took a new shape to maximize her senses. Luckily, no humans were in the area, but if this continues then it will only be a matter of time before the impact zone expands.

She took a step forward just as Regis noticed. "What are you doin-" He was unable to finish his sentence when Luciel abruptly disappeared.

Frankenstein felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up just to see Luciel jumping over him with a steely look in her eyes. Her legs struck the spear and pinned it into the ground to stop its momentum. She spun around on the wicked blade and caught Rael's soul weapon with both hands. The sudden stop though didn't save Luciel from the sharp air pressure the ripped her silk blouse and black skirt, but she was able to stop the danger and the fight.

Rael glared intensely at her. "Who are you to stop me-" He froze and stiffened his back when he caught a dark glance from her black eyes.

Frankenstein felt his chest tighten though and waited for Luciel to step away. "Luciel..."

Luciel placed her hand up and stopped him there and then. "This...was the reason why I came with you. Look at the facts. Too much damage was done to the city because of this pointless fight."

Rael shook furiously at her words. "A human toy has no-"

"If you wish to fight then go ahead, but..." She slowly turned her head and stare at him with her black, empty eyes that felt bottomless and like...something was crawling around in them. "You will have to get by me before anything." She blinked and her eyes went back to normal. "What do you think, Seira?"

Rael flinched. "Seira?"

Seira remained poise despite everything. "If the Kertia family leader finds out about this, there will be consequences. And you want the soul weapon to be kept a secret."

Rael winched under her words since they were true. "That leaves me no choice but to say I had an interference while I was here on a mission?"

"Mission? What do you mean?" Regis asked.

"I told you several times. I'm here to bring Seira." Rael shrugged and sighed.

"You're still talking about that crap?"

Rael narrowed his eyes and scoffed. "I didn't want to use this to take you back with me." He reached into his vest and pulled out a scroll and showed it to her. Seira and Regis immediately kneeled before it. "Listen, family leader of the Loyard family. Seira J. Loyard will stop all matters and return."

"Yes, Lord." Seira bowed her head.

The scroll flared up and disappeared.

"Let's go, Seira," Rael said.

The Lord had physically summoned Seira back to Lukedonia?

Regis got up. "I'll go too."

"You aren't needed," Real said. The Lord ordered you to not return."

Regis flinched. "What?"

Frankenstein gave a glance to Luciel that she shared back.

"Anyway, if you talk about my soul weapon, I won't forgive you." Rael threatened. "I will kill you no matter what." He then looked over to both Frankenstein and Luciel. "And you two... I'm leaving now. But one day, I will take your lives."

Luciel actually scoffed a bit at that.

Seira looked over her shoulder at them. "Take care of Regis, please." She wished before leaping away with Rael.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I decided to use the term 'Catharsis' for the chapter title because, in Greek terms, it means "purification" or "cleansing". Thought it would be funny since our Frankenstein is the opposite of that with that creepy power of his. **


	9. Countdown Till Homecoming

**COUNT DOWN TILL HOMECOMING **

Luciel felt her stomach twist around into knots from the wound at the bottom of her foot that throbbed with an intense pain she received from having to physically stop the Dark Spear with her own body. The wound on her hands she got from Rael's soul weapon had already healed a long time ago, but the power behind Frankenstein's ability slowed down her regeneration by quite a lot. She's guessing that it'll fully heal by the end of the day.

Frankenstein looked grim while staring down at Luciel's silent self. He couldn't apologize enough to her, and though she said it was nothing to worry about, it still didn't sit well that he himself inflicted pain on her, the woman he loved, and having to stand beside Raizel only made him more nervous.

"It seems you had some fun," Raizel spoke up which caused Frankenstein to flinch. "I could feel your power from here."

"Well... He was stronger than I expected, and...of course, I tried to talk to him and tried to make things right."

"The way Luciel is acting right now tells me that she had to stop the fight herself. I told you to be polite."

"I was well-mannered. He started the attack during our conversation so I had no choice. Luciel, you saw that I was polite, right?" He looked at her but Luciel didn't respond, much less look up to him to acknowledge what he said. "Luciel?"

The lady blinked and looked up. "Huh? Oh sorry, I wasn't paying attention." She gave an awkward laugh.

"Frankenstein. Was he so strong that you had to use...that?" Raizel asked.

"Yes... He had a soul weapon even though he isn't a family leader."

"A soul weapon?"

"Kertia's former family leader seemed cold, but he had a soft side. Maybe he couldn't ignore the son who couldn't become the family leader." He explained

"I guess he was with the Lord when he passed." Luciel sighed softly and took a glanced to Frankenstein's hands that he covered with white gloves. "I've also noticed during the fight... you still can't control it?" Her face was broken out in worry.

Frankenstein could not save Luciel from her concern for him. He reached his hand out and let her grasp a hold of it for a sense of comfort to ease her worry. She was trembling a bit.

Luciel spoke up once again. "I think this might put Gejutel in an awkward position. The child who came here. His purpose was to take Seira to the Lord for some reason. Also, she ordered that Regis does not return with her."

Frankenstein pulled his hand away and patted Luciel on the head. "It's as we thought, Gejutel is in trouble for not talking about you." He said to Raizel.

Raizel's face fell only a little. "Maybe it's time to return."

Frankenstein bowed his head. "I will get everything prepared as soon as possible."

* * *

Frankenstein frowned and watched as Luciel limped around his lab. She was in pain but Luciel, the lovely woman was strong enough to keep a smile on her face she wouldn't worry the modified human trio. Though, Frankenstein noticed that M-21 and them seemed to have picked up on something, judging by their faces.

"Luciel, why don't you sit down," Frankenstein suggested and guided her to a seat so she wouldn't have to stand on her injured foot anymore.

Luciel smiled at him when he brought up a chair and sat down on it, crossing her leg and kicking her heels together like a child.

M-21's grey eyes looked down to her legs and noticed one of them wrapped up in white bandages. He frowned and looked up at Frankenstein. "Is she okay?"

Frankenstein pushed up his glasses to hide his own concern in his eyes. "She's fine. Anyway. Some personal matters came up, so we have to proceed with your experiments a bit faster." He said which was baffling to them. "I'll proceed in stabilizing your physical abilities first, then do some more tests."

"Does this have something to do with what happened earlier?" Takeo asked.

"Earlier?" Frankenstein flipped through his papers.

"After you and Luciel left, we felt a strong explosion. So Tao found the source. Was it created by you and Rael?"

Luciel was impressed. These guys were sharper then you think.

"Yes, he and I fought. Luciel broke up the fight so we didn't finish," said Frankenstein.

M-21's face turned a bit grim. "Is that why she's hurt."

"M-21." Luciel lifted her hand and stopped him. "I understand your concern but don't worry. I'll heal up by the end of the day."

Tao awkwardly scratched the back of his head and gave a weak laugh. "I understand where M-21 is coming from, Miss. It's strange to see you injured."

"Yeah, same here." Takeo agreed too.

Frankenstein looked down at Luciel and saw her grinning ear to ear. "You seem happy."

She giggled. "I don't have many people worrying about me...so I kinda like it."

In the past, Luciel doesn't recall anyone really taking concern in her well being, aside from Frankenstein and Raizel. Only the fact that she was dangerous, concerned the mighty Nobles and that was it. Having these three say those words to her generally made her heart speed up.

M-21 set his eyes on Frankenstein. Now, he knew this man was strong. "He was that powerful?" Talking about Rael. "So strong that _you_ couldn't even handle him?"

Frankenstein smirked a bit. "Don't look at me like that. He had a soul weapon."

"Soul weapon?" M-21 questioned.

"Is that some kind of weapon," Tao asked.

"Yes. It's the weapon that only family leaders can use. Seira, the leader of the Loyard family has one as well." Frankenstein explained to them.

"Rael is a family leader?" M-21 said.

"No, he's not a family leader. I don't know how but the former family leader did something while handling down his weapon. He split his soul with Rael." He took off his glasses to clean them.

This puzzled them. "Split his soul?" Takeo repeated to make sure he heard him right.

"Yes. The soul weapon is a weapon that contains the soul of the former family leaders. It may not hold many souls, but it takes the shape of a weapon. Through the soul weapon. The family leaders of the past gave their full power to the next leader."

"It's not only their power too." Luciel stepped in. "Their will and faith are passed on as well."

"Passes on to their descendants... It means the power of all the former family leaders is held in the weapon?" Tao asked. "Even though Noblesse lives for a very long time, there should have been more than one family leader."

"That's correct," Frankenstein confirmed much to their own surprise. He put his glasses back on. "There were two or three at the most...but even with that, a soul weapon is very powerful. That is one thing even humans can't mimic. It's not something humans can do through science. You guys can't defeat Rael even if he has an incomplete soul weapon. But still, even with the weapon, Rael is stronger than what I heard from Regis and Seira. I fought him myself so I know how strong he is... You guys should go one way or the other if you meet him again."

M-21 narrowed his eyes. "You say we can't fight him."

Frankenstein smirked deviously. "Right. You guys 'now' can't fight him. Rael, who has a soul weapon."

* * *

Regis bowed his head before Raizel. "I heard you called for me." He said.

"How much longer are you going to act like this," Frankenstein frowned and questioned him. "You can go if you're curious."

"I can't. Lord ordered me not too." Regis frowned.

"That's nonsense. When did she order that?"

Regis eyed him. "What are you saying? You heard it with your own ears."

Luciel soft voice spoke up through the tension. "Actually, Regis. The Lord's orders were only for you not to return with Seira. There shouldn't be anything preventing you from returning now." She saw Frankenstein smirking beside her. "She never said you cannot return home."

Regis flinched with that. "Ah..."

"If you understand, then pull yourself together," Frankenstein told him firmly. "We can drop you off at home on the way."

"Drop me off?"

Frankenstein got up. "As an adult, it is my duty to take you home."

Luciel furrowed her brows at that. Adult? She never remembered Frankenstein truly acting like an adult in the past, and when he did, it would have some sort of deviant meaning behind his actions. She laughed a bit at that when she noticed Frankenstein looking down at her.

"Luciel. Do you really wish to return? I will not force you to go. You can stay here with those other three if you wish." Of course, Frankenstein was still concerned for her and wanted to triple check.

It makes her heart flutter a bit with how soft his voice was whenever he addressed her.

Luciel smiled and got up. She hid her hands behind her back through to hide the shakes from his view. "Didn't you know, Frankenstein? Everyone returns home in the end. "

Frankenstein frowned and reached up to kiss the side of her head. Luciel smiled softly at and nuzzled her head into his neck.

With that settled, everything was prepared. "Master, Everything's ready."

Frankenstein wasn't a fool because he knew how nervous she was right now. He could feel her whole body tremble a bit as Raizel rose up from his seat.

"We're going back...to Lukedonia."

Luciel felt her heart drop and muscles tighten up.


	10. Home Bitter Home

**HOME BITTER HOME**

Frankenstein glanced over to Luciel as she solemnly looked out the dark window as the scenery passed by her eyes in seconds. They were just now over Lukedonia's airspace so they'll have to leave in a few moments but the more time dragged out, the more he began to notice the tension in the air. It's true, Luciel left Lukedonia in an abrupt manner and haven't been back in 900 years so this might be a bit overwhelming for her despite hiding it very well. Frankenstein wasn't going to say something because they already been over it and Luciel herself said that she was just fine going back. He trusts her more than anything and believes she'll be fine, but seeing that look on her face didn't help.

Frankenstein sighed deeply before speaking up. "Master, Luciel, we're in Lukedonia's airspace."

Raizel silently nodded.

Luciel got up from her seat. "Regis, come with me." She gestured with an open hand.

Regis gave her a puzzled look. "Why?"

Luciel blinked. "We're jumping." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Regis paled at her words and didn't respond correctly when she suddenly pulled him up by his arm. "Wai-What are you doing?"

She led him over to the emergency door, grabbed the handle and pushed it open. The wind howled like a beast and blew her wild purple hair out of her face. Luciel took a step back with Regis and gave a short wave to Frankenstein. She yanked Regis hard and pulled him over her back and leaped out of the airplane and into the open space where they began to free fall, and she swore...she heard a distinct 'Dammit!' in the air.

* * *

The sky was full of bright white stars and the moon was half hidden behind thin clouds. It was the perfect cover for these four to sneak through the woods with Luciel leading the way.

Regis breathed heavily as he trailed behind them.

Frankenstein spoke up. "You fell from too high, so you can't calm down?" He teased with a devilish smirk.

Regis's face turned red. "W-who said that...!"

"Luciel was worried for you and carried you the whole way. If you use your powers right, you can jump off a tall building or even higher." He said.

Regis decided not to say anymore. He could remember back then when Luciel landed. It wasn't a classy landing, but a hard fall that shattered the earth under her feet, but of course Luciel walked off without the slightest problem.

Luciel stopped and took a look back. "Raizel, where to first?"

"We're going to the mansion." He answered in a calm voice. "I need to get something."

"You still remember that way, do you?" Frankenstein asked Luciel

She nodded. "Of course I do. I wandered these woods half my life here." She answered and continued through the thick woods that didn't even look like had a path.

It was so dark now, and Regis was surprised that Luciel knew where she was going. Even he would get lost. They carried on through the thick brush without stopping and pinned their eyes on her back, so they wouldn't get lost. Every once in a while she would glance back to make sure that all three of them were still there before looking back in front. They finally came to a clearing in the path that Regis noticed immediately.

"You're going to go this way?" He asked in a slightly panicked voice.

Luciel blinked. "Yes?"

"The Forbidden Land is ahead."

That caught their attention. Luciel looked puzzled just as much as Frankenstein did.

"Forbidden?" Frankenstein asked.

"Yes, even the family leaders can't go in there."

"When did that happen?" Luciel stopped and glanced to Regis and Frankenstein, not knowing whether to continue on or go another way. Frankenstein patted her on the shoulder though, signaling for her to keep going.

"Let's go anyway." He ignored the warning.

Luciel sighed deeply and continued to lead the way through the path. They came to a halt when they saw two guards standing at the entrance of the Forbidden Area.

They turned and noticed them. "Who is it?" One demanded.

"You can't go any further. This is the Forbidden Land. You should know that. Who are you?"

Luciel was taken back by their harsh and urgent tone. She didn't understand why this was so important that they had to guard this place. When she still lived here, she would run around like this place was her own backyard. She knew every stone and blade of grass there was.

The two guards then noticed Regis. "Aren't you Mr. Regis?"

"Why are you here?"

Frankenstein, Luciel, and Raizel walked on by like they weren't even there to guard. Frankenstein even went as far as to congratulate them on their work with a smile. Finally, the guards realized what was going on and one grabbed Luciel by the arm and stopped her.

"How dare you even enter! You are not allowed!" The one holding her barked.

Frankenstein grinned madly when they grabbed his lover. A deviant spark crossed his eyes because now, he was filled with a reason to act up. Luciel knows that gaze anywhere and pulled her hand away. She leaped behind the guards and knocked her hand and leg against their necks so they would fall unconscious.

Frankenstein gave her a confused stare when did that. "Luciel...when did you start getting so violent?"

Her face turned red. "I-I'm not violent!"

Frankenstein sighed dramatically. "Whatever you say, my dear." He walked off with Luciel still reassuring her innocence in a stuttered voice. He reached out and patted her head.

Regis was less than assured about them wandering around in the Forbidden Land. "I don't know why we're here, but we need to get out fast. If they find out we're trespassing..."

"Don't worry," Frankenstein said.

"How can I not worry! This is Lukedonia's Forbidden Land!"

"I don't know when it became forbidden...but master and I, and for a time Luciel lived here a long time ago. It's a problem when they don't let the owners in." He and the rest stopped in front of a thick patch of wood. "Luciel, would you be so kind."

Luciel shook her head and took a step forwards. She held her hands up and suddenly slammed them together, creating a harsh impact of air pressure that produced a ripple through the lands and also caused the forest before their eyes to melt away, revealing a large mansion standing tall.

Regis stared at the house in a state of shock. "There was a big mansion in the Forbidden Land?"

Frankenstein took a slight bow. "Welcome home, master."

* * *

Gejutel stood behind the bars of the holding chambers and looked at the Kertia family leader and young Rael standing before him.

"Rael, I have a personal question for you...about the one you mentioned to the Lord."

"You mean the modified humans?" Rael asked with a puzzled look.

"Human...you mentions that it was a woman with purple hair and red eyes, yes?"

Rael nodded and sported a twisted smirk. "She wasn't anything, durable yes since her healing ability was quite unique."

Gejutel froze that when an image of Luciel flashed in his head. "You attacked her?"

"Yes, well..."

"You also said that there was a blonde man, right?"

"Yes?" Rael was now getting suspicious at what Gejutel was going with this.

It was sudden but the old man suddenly burst out in a fit of laughter. "Kahahaha! I'm sorry I laughed after hearing that. Tell me Rael...how are you still alive after doing what you've done to that woman...in front of him." His old eyes darkened to a serious and frightful look.

* * *

The door slowly creaked open and Luciel peeked her head through. She stared into the dark bedroom that had red sheets, gray curtains, and a carpet. The sight took her breath away and she fully opened the door and stepped inside. It was a vivid memory of the past that shook Luciel's mind. She felt her body shiver and eyes water almost instantly. She refused to let them fall though and let them stain the only good memories she had within this house. Luciel took a deep breath and pressed her hand up against the window and pushed it open, letting the cooling air dry her tears and settle her heart down.

It was all bittersweet to her. Cloudy memories of the good and bad filled her head and she didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Guilt was definitely there though, mixed in, but ever noticeable.

"Luciel?" She heard a faint knock on the door and saw Frankenstein slowly open it up. "Are you alright?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah...It's just, thinking about it, the last time I saw and talked to you was in this room." A bitter smile crept to her lips. "Before...the...you know." Luciel awkwardly scratched the back of her head.

"Lu-"

"I'm fine though." Luciel cut in quickly, already picturing what he was going to say. "I knew that this was going to happen so I just have to swallow the fact. I'm okay, Frankenstein. Really." A distant sound caught her ears though and interrupted her trip down memory lane. Her eyes shifted into a slanted gold color to get a better look at the outside world past her window. "What in the..."

Frankenstein walked up beside her to see what she was looking at, but of course, he saw nothing. "What? You see something?" He knew she could see better than anyone else.

Now she was beginning to understand. The voice she heard when they jumped out of the plane was none other than...

Luciel whimpered. "Oh~ Why are they here?"

* * *

Frankenstein understood now why Luciel was acting the way she was. Turned out, M-21, Tao and Takeo snuck onto the jet they were using and hitched a ride all the way to Lukedonia without anyone knowing. Without Luciel knowing, which still baffles her honestly.

"You guys..." Frankenstein sighed deeply. "What's going on? Why are you guys here?"

Tao awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "We hid on the jet you took here."

"You came with us?"

"Yes, we heard you three were leaving so we did some research. I easily fond the jet you were planning to take and we got on before you did so..."

Luciel frowned at them. "You guys... We're not in a comfortable place right now with them, and they especially don't like modified humans such as yourselves." She gave a weak laugh. "And they're not all that keen on my existence either."

Frankenstein patted Luciel on the shoulder. "It's been like that for a long time but things been worse for the past few hundreds of years. I don't know what you guys were thinking, but it wasn't a good idea."

"We don't care," M-21 spoke up.

"What?"

"We're not here for sightseeing."

"We had nothing to do at an empty house," Takeo said.

"Anyways," Tao began. "We came to see if we could help. And we did help Regis."

Regis cast his head down. "Well, I did get away thanks to you guys. It's hard to fight when you can't take their lives."

A smile crept to Luciel's lips. "The knights, huh. No one here is our enemy so I understand the struggle." She stretched her legs out and shuffled them side to side. "I really don't see the problem of them being here if they want to help. How about you, Frankenstein." She looked up and locked her eyes with his.

Frankenstein sighed but smiled. "My, my. What a mess. I can't make them leave now if you say it like that, Luciel."

Luciel grinned wildly and giggled.

Raizel set his glass down and spoke at long last. "It doesn't matter. We have plenty of rooms." He took his leave after he was finished speaking.

Frankenstein guided Luciel out too before he stopped and looked back at those four. "We'll talk later. Rest for now."


	11. Ragnarok

**RAGNAROK**

Frankenstein looked back at Luciel who lagged behind them. Her eyes were lit up with wonder while looking around the long golden hallway lined with exquisite statues that looked to be more than 1,000 years old. "Luciel, please keep up."

"Sorry." She apologized and jogged to catch up to them. "It's just been a long time since I've been down here." She frowned a bit. "900 years worth of it. Sir Raizel, why are you heading down into the Sanctuary anyway?"

"Because it's a full moon." He answered her since the basement Sanctuary that he used to sleep in only opened up on a full moon.

"Master, you're not thinking of going to sleep again, are you?" Frankenstein asked and sounded a bit concern since he didn't think he would.

"No, I'm here to confirm something."

"Confirm?"

"I didn't plan to stop by...but since this place is forbidden land, I needed to confirm something."

Luciel crossed her arms and stopped once again to looked around, still taken away by the beauty of the underground. "I was also surprised that the former lord did that."She mumbled as Frankenstein tugged on her hand so she wouldn't be left behind.

Raizel was stopped in front of a large door that was locked. He lifted his hand that radiated red energy that flowed through the cold groves of the door. It finally opened up and a blinding white light glared through along with overpowering, yet familiar energy.

Luciel's mouth dropped open when the light depleted. "What is that...doing here? The Lord really did leave something troublesome behind." She felt her stomach start to turn.

Frankenstein was just as surprised to see what laid in the center of the room, knowing full well that it wasn't there when he sealed the mansion all those years ago "The Lord's soul weapon...Ragnarok."

A long slender sword was placed in the middle of the room. The blade gleamed a beautiful silver and the handle was an elegant gold. Yet despite the beauty behind this sword, it was regarded as the End of Days by the humans for the fear that held their heart.

Luciel walked up towards the sword carefully. She acted like she was going to touch it when this sense of dread pulled her hand away like a wall was in front of it. It's not like she wasn't able to touch it, just her animal instincts kicked in, the very fiber of her being was telling her, screaming in her heard to not as much go near this thing. "It's the real deal...if there was any doubt about it."

Frankenstein scoffed and crossed his arms. "I wish it wasn't real. Why would the Lord leave his soul weapon here?"

"I didn't expect the Lord would do something like this," Raizel said. "I can't use it anyways."

Luciel frowned and backed away from the weapon. "Frankenstein, are you sure this wasn't here when you sealed the mansion?"

He shook his head. "It wasn't. It seems the Lord left it here before going into Eternal Sleep. I wondered why this place was forbidden but I never thought about this..."

"I can't leave it here like this." Raizel walked toward it. "I'll take it for now." The moment he was close enough, the sword started to glow a bright red before a white flash flooded the room for a moment and the image of the previous Lord hovered above them.

"That's..." Frankenstein shielded Luciel from the blinding light and they looked on in shock.

The message left behind from the previous Lord finally spoke. "Cardis Etrama Di Raizel... I couldn't see you again before going into Eternal Sleep. This is my soul weapon, so I could leave my spirit here. Although this is just my spirit, I longed to meet you. You being here means that sleazy guys found you."

Luciel glanced to Frankenstein and saw his anger start to boil a bit. She chuckled a bit and patted his shoulder.

"He has a temper but he's competent. I do hope he found Luciel too. She was such a lovely girl and it was a shame what happened to her because of Magnus Shelin." His voice held honest sorrow. "Anyway's it was a pity that I went into Eternal Sleep without seeing you. But the important thing is that you are here, at last. By the way, if I went into Eternal Sleep and you returned to Lukedonia...shouldn't you have visited my grave first? If you came to my grave, my spirit image wouldn't have been activated. As a Royal, shame on you. So, I left you a message at my grave. This isn't my Sanctuary so I can't leave my spirit here for too long." He slowly began to smile. "Cardis Etrama Di Raizel...I'm glad you are safe." His image soon faded away in white light.

* * *

Luciel pulled her teacup away from her lips and looked up at Tao. "What do you mean you made a club?" She asked.

Tao smiled sheepishly at her and waved his hand. "Just a friendly club. Nothing to worry about." An opportunity then appeared in his eyes. "But if you would like to join then that would be great-"

Frankenstein cut in. "Tao, don't drag Luciel into anything."

Luciel didn't take it into actual consideration on what the club might be, but in her head, it sounded really cute. "I wouldn't have minded it." She shrugged.

"See?" Tao grinned widely. "Anyways, we quietly chased the Central Knights and found Regis, Thank God. I also heard the knights talking about Seira being in an awkward position."

Regis was taken back. "Seira? For what?"

"I didn't get the details. But your family leader is in an even worse situation then Seira."

His stomach dropped. "My family leader?"

The room grew silent like the grave.

Luciel felt as if her whole body began to shut down and gradually grow cold. The sound melted away to a mindless buzzing and the constant beating of her heart became irritating. "Gejutel..." Her voice quivered just as much as her lips trembled.

Frankenstein reached his hand down for Luciel and as expected, she grabbed it for comfort. It was a defense mechanism that Luciel developed around the time she started to live in the mansion all those years ago. Whenever she became afraid, concerned or panicked, she instinctively reached out to him until the trembling stopped.

He sighed deeply and patted her head with his free hand. "So Gejutel and Seira are in trouble."

"Yes, It seemed serious when I heard the knights talking," Tao said.

"I somewhat expected this, but..." He felt Luciel flinch, but what made it worse was when she looked up with her ruby eyes that seemed a bit glossy.

"You knew this would happen?" She said in her quivering voice.

Frankenstein felt his heart shake a bit. "I just assumed that Gejutel might be in an awkward position when he got back to Lukedonia." He explained and tucked her hair behind her ear. "You should know why, Luciel."

Luciel stiffened and looked away, releasing him. She dropped her hands into her lap. "I understand...is it because...Sir Raizel and I don't want to be noticed?" He looked up and saw the shock raising in everyone's eyes. "Gejutel might have...problems reporting it back. I didn't think it would get this serious."

"But Lord summoned Seira and now she's in trouble, too."

Regis clenched his hands tightly but said nothing more. He turned his back and began to head out of the room.

"Ah." Luciel lifts her hand but the young man walked right out of her reach. "Regis?" She gently called out to him.

"Sorry...I need to be alone." Regis said but his voice was void of any such emotion.

* * *

After Regis left, the modified human trio soon followed after. It was only Raizel, Frankenstein, and Luciel alone in the silent room to wonder why Gejutel would do what he did and bringing Seira into it also.

Luciel began to pace around the room. "I just don't understand it. Leaving me aside, Gejutel would never report about Sir Raizel but he would also never lie to the Lord either. And if the Lord became suspicious, Gejutel still wouldn't have been able to answer her questions."

Frankenstein watched as Luciel passed by him again and again before he physically had to stop her. "Stop pacing, Luciel. You're going to make yourself dizzy." He sat her down on a chair. "Gejutel was very loyal to the formal lord. Although it's not the same now, the fact that he is not following her orders for you...even putting Seira in trouble."

Luciel looked grim. "I don't get it...I really don't." She glanced up to Raizel who has stayed quiet the whole time. "What will you do?"

"I should meet the previous lord who's asleep, first. That is the courtesy that he deserves." Raizel decided.

Luciel's innocent eyes began to shift very seriously. "But...the sanctuary that the former lord sleeps is inside the deepest part of the castle. Only the current lord has the authority to enter...and only her."


	12. The Kertia Family Leader

**THE KERTIA FAMILY LEADER**

Luciel crouched down on the ground and glided her hands across the disturbed dirt and the damaged trees that had the bark ripped off. She sighed deeply and looked back at Frankenstein and Raizel. "They went this way. All three of them and Regis." She said grimly and felt her own heart skip a beat. A little while ago Luciel noticed that the mansion seemed a bit to quiet for all four of them to be there. Turned out, they snuck out of the house and apparently left a battle in their wake. A fight was going on in Lukedonia and Luciel could hear it in the air (Her hearing is very advanced).

"They never listen." Frankenstein's statement should have been annoyed but for a reason, he was smiling when he said that. "You're worried, Luciel?"

Luciel frowned and looked away. "Well...suppose I am. I mean...I can't help to think we dragged them into this, and if they happen to get badly hurt here..." She intertwined her fingers together and clenched her hands tightly. "I don't want anything to happen to them."

Ignoring the small pit of jelously, he felt when she said that, Frankenstein laughed a bit. "Their lives were modified against their will, and yet...everything they do is what they wanted. Them being here isn't because of us. They're here because they're just as worried." He saw Luciel smile, and oh, how he loved it when she did that.

"Yes...I guess you're right." She said with a voice sparking with hope.

"And besides. I did pay some special attention to them."

Her worries and anxiety immediately shot through the roof and the color drained from her face. "That only makes me worry more." She spoke dishearteningly.

"L-Luciel..." He wanted to be offended by that but found it to be very, very hard to be mad at Luciel. Not to mention she and a very strong point, knowing his troublesome past and all.

A deep growl suddenly rumbled from Luciel's lungs as a shiver ran under her skin. She darted her head up and peered deep into the dark woods where no one else could see a thing through the thicket. It was far too dark for anyone else to pick up, anyone but Luciel. She could see it all, sense it through her very veins that something had happened. Something very dangerous yet...incomplete.

"Rael..."

Rael brought out his soul weapon for some reason, and if Luciel didn't know any better...it would most likely be because of those three.

* * *

Tao and Takeo were in danger now. Rael had brought out his soul weapon after getting aggravated enough by their attacks. M-21 has taken most of the damage and his strength was about up.

It utterly comical to them now. Rael's sudden power change only widen the gap between them, but they didn't dare laugh, knowing how dangerous the situation had gotten. Despite there being three of them, Rael still had the upper hand in the battle.

Rael growled and held his dagger up. He could sense that these three gotten stronger somehow through the short amount of time. "I don't like it...I don't know what they've done, but I hate what humans do. I need to get rid of this filthy trash." He flinched when this pain shot through is back and four large claw marks dug deep into his skin.

"M-21!" The two shouted when they saw this comrade stand up behind Rael, despite his body being heavily injured.

M-21 struggled to talk, much less breathe. "Don't...call us that."

Rael paid no mind to M-21 stand against him. He quickly pulled his blade across his chest, opening up a big wound that poured out fresh blood.

M-21 collapsed to the ground but was still able to draw out some strength to hold Rael down by his leg. "Tao, Takeo. What are you waiting for...?"

When realized what M-21's was trying to do, Tao and Takeo charged at Rael.

"It's not even funny now." Rael pulled his weapon back and slashed it across the air, creating sharp air pressure that shredding the two in a hurricane of knives. He cackled like a demented child when Tao and Takeo laid on the ground. "Trash will always be trash." He raised his foot and crushed M-21's hand. "How dare you touch me with those dirty hands."

"M-21! Stop it!" The modified humans screeched.

They tried to get up with their ruined bodies but were immediately kicked down by Rael. Cuts were made deep into their skin and the strength to fight back was about lost. There was no way to beat him. Were they...really going to die?

Rael sighed and actually looked proud of the chaos he caused. "Now, it's quiet. A shame. I was really wanting to kill that modified woman too."

M-21 flinched and knew, he just knew that Rael was talking about Luciel and...he just had to laugh at the fact. "You may be able to beat us senseless, but...don't think for one second...that you can kill that woman with such...weak power."

Rael's face became red with anger. "What!" He screeched like a banshee when this large gust of wind halted him in his track. A tall Noble figure loomed from behind him, red eyes glaring through the dust. "Brother?"

The Kertia family leader, Rajak. He and his brother were very similar in appearance and were about as handsome as his younger brother. He too had blonde hair that was slick back and pulled to one side of his face. Yet unlike Rael, he seemed more mature and a bit cold as well. Not only did he look intimidating but the energy that flowed around him felt just as sharp as Rael's own soul weapon. You can tell with one look that this man was stronger, much stronger than his brother.

"Rael, what are you doing?" Rajak asked. His voice didn't sound so cold, but deep, firm and intimidating instead.

Rael actually flinched and noticeably became shaken up by his brother's presence. "Well..." He then saw that he still had his weapon out and in full view. "Oh, brother. This is..."

"I'll hear it later. After fighting the enemies." Rajak pulled his eyes away from his brother.

"What do you mean? I already..."

"Not quite." Luciel's soft voice could cut through the sharpest and coldest tension.

The modified human trio snapped their heads over their shoulders when they felt a large amount of energy. They saw Raizel, Frankenstein, and Luciel emerging from the settling dust like a harbinger for the end times.

Luciel smiled widely, showing off her white and sharp canine teeth. "Well now... it's surely been a while, young Rael." Her voice was very polite and chipper, but no one could mistake the obvious tension that was filling the air like the coming winter. The obvious frostbite.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Short chapter, I know and I'm so, so sorry. Motivation is really hard for me right now since I'm so involved in two other stories that I post weekly. I frankly just want to finish this story, take a break to recharge my batteries, and get right back too it. **

**Oh, and one more thing. Rajak has had a lot of names changes throughout the series so I don't know what the official name was. It went from Lazark, Razark, and Rajak. Rayga and Rael both have 'R' at the beginning of their name so it makes more sense if it was between Rajak and Razark. I always liked Rajak better so I decided to go with that. Sorry if any of you got confused. Noblesse translations always did have trouble with the 'R's and 'L's**


	13. Danger

**DANGER**

Frankenstein was relieved to see that they were still alive, but the smirk on his face was still really deceiving. There was a clear difference between Luciel's pale and panicked face to see all the blood on M-21, and Frankenstein who remained quite calm and cool (If not finding her reaction a little cute too).

Rael scowled at Luciel like she was the most disturbing and revolting thing he had ever laid his eyes upon. He knew it, he just knew that he should've gotten rid of her back then, but didn't think that she and Frankenstein would come all the way out here too. He thought it would be best to settle everything first.

"What brings you here? I backed off because I didn't want to dirty my hands with that woman's filthy blood. But I warned you that the next time I see you, I would kill you." Rael kept his anger in check when Luciel turned to him and smiled politely. "Brother, I'll take care of the mess here. You don't need to do anything."

Frankenstein saw that there was no time for all this. "Master, leave this to me and Luciel." He bowed his head.

Hesitation showed in Raizel's scarlet eyes but he relented in the end since Luciel was going to stay. "Fine. I'll leave it to you. Don't hesitate, because you know who your opponent is. Frankenstein, Should I unseal your power?"

That devilishly-handsome smirk appeared on his face. "Yes, Master." He bowed before him as this sinister purple aura began to radiate off his body once more.

Rajak narrowed his cold eyes at that unknown aura that he had never seen before in all his years of living. You could tell just by looking at Frankenstein that he was a little more than just dangerous...It felt like he was evil.

"Rael." He called to his brother.

Rael flinched because he too found this new side of Frankenstein frightening. "Y-Yeah?"

"You fought him before?"

"He was like that last time, too. It was hard, but no problem." Obviously, he was lying and felt a great deal of pressure cycle through his body like a virus.

"Master," Frankenstein said. "We don't have time. The full moon will disappear soon." He assured Raizel that it was alright to leave.

Raizel glanced to Luciel to see if she would be fine here too, and of course, she answered him back with a smile. He closed his eyes and began to walk. "Okay."

Rajak disappeared from his brother side and stood in front of an unimpressed Raizel, yet his vision was suddenly blocked by Luciel who somehow moved faster then Rajak at the moment. There was no sound, no shuffle of the dirt below her feet, her heels, or her clothes rustling. She was utterly silent and her speed definitely took him by surprise.

"Lets...not get in his way, okay?" Luciel was smiling as usual but her voice sounded a bit wary.

Their attention was suddenly brought away when Rael's piercing cries of pain made them flinch. Rael's body was pierced through by multiple black and purple spikes that Frankenstein himself caused so suddenly and without warning.

Frankenstein's voice was unsympathetic towards the young blood. "Oh, sorry. He ambushed from behind." He said and smirked down at Rael who cowered in pain. "There's another one I need to fight. So I can't give you much time like before, not to mention...that was mainly for the cruel words you gave to Luciel just now. You pissed me off before with how you attacked her, so doing this definitely made me feel better."

Luciel's lips frowned and the color drained from her skin. "Water under the bridge, my dear...water...under the bridge."

Rajak looked back over to where Raizel was, but he was already gone.

Rael felt all the strength he thought he had left in his body just vanish into nothingness. His own legs buckled under his weight and he crumbled to the ground as the spikes in his body shattered. "Damn...I lowered my guard." He choked up. "You...didn't even take out that thing from last time...but how..."

"Because you're young and don't have many enemies, you lack combat experience. I felt that last time." His cold blue eyes stared down at Rael. "But I have had countless experiences, in which I had to risk my life. That includes the fight with your former family leader."

Rael flinched. "What?"

Rajak moved in quick and pulled Rael away from this dangerous man.

"Brother?" Rael said. "I was only caught off guard just now. I can deal with him." He insisted.

"Rael. You are not ready to fight him. The fact you don't even know who you're dealing with is proof."

"What?"

Rajak pulled his hands behind his back and face Frankenstein. "What bad manners. So, you have fought with my father." He revealed his hands that clenched two long black daggers that curved inwards. "Then I should show you respect, too."

The trio, standing by Luciel, was confused when they saw Rajak's soul weapon since it was so different when Rael summoned his. Unlike Rael's weapon that soared with a great deal of energy, Rajak's energy just suddenly disappeared instead.

Frankenstein gave a twisted grin of excitement. "Great. You can control your soul weapon that well...an assassin has to hide his energy and be discrete. Kertia's former family leader won't need to worry." He outstretched his hand that was coated with corrupted purple energy. "Answer my call...Dark Spear."

The trio had to suck in a deep breath when that black weapon manifested in Frankenstein's hand that radiated such deep and hateful emotions. They were more shocked to even know that he had a soul weapon too, though Luciel only looked worried when he pulled it out.

"Oh please...let it not be like last time." She closed her eyes tightly to try and surpass these memories of glass-shattering screams and skin deep wounds. "Oh...please."

* * *

_The rain fell hard against them as everything in this world turned cold. Rayga and Gejutel were quickly to move and huddled around Luciel's fallen body. The cut across her chest was deep and fatal. Blood poured out and her clothes couldn't soak up the large amount of crimson anymore._

_"This is more severe than I thought," Gejutel said grimly and took a glance to Frankenstein who stood over them with a stunned and frozen look on his face. "Frankenstein?" He spoke up._

_Frankenstein could see Luciel's scarlet pupils were wide and dilating. Her face was flushed red and she was hyperventilating heavily. "Lu..ciel..." His body began to shake and he snapped his head over to the man responsible for all this. "Urokai!" He screamed at the top of his lungs._

* * *

"Luciel." Luciel snapped out of her thoughts and saw Frankenstein looking over his shoulder at her. "Take these guys as far back as you can get them. They may die of they linger here for too long." He then noticed this troubled look on her face. "Luciel?"

"Okay." She turned her face and began to help M-21 and the rest out.

"Rael. Stay back." Rajak ordered.

"Hey, what's wrong with you? Why did you take your soul weapon out for a guy like that."

"Rael Kertia. I don't know why you are looking down on him, but...you cannot deal with this guy."

Rael was taken back that his brother, the family leader, admitted that Frankenstein was strong enough that Rajak had to bring out his soul weapon to fight him on even ground.

The two charged at each other, and at the point of impact, a blinding white light that could level a forest.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Had more motivation to write this chapter this time around. I was even ballsy enough to put in a flashback from Luciel's original/canon arc that will be coming up in the fifth installment (If you wanna stick with me for that long).**

**And don't mind Frankenstein...just relieving some stress by stabbing a kid because he bad-mouthed his lover. Of course, Luciel got over that little incident long ago and doesn't really think about it, yet Frankenstein was still pissed off about it. Haha**


	14. Don't Sneak Up On A Chimera

**DON'T SNEAK UP ON A CHIMERA**

Rajak may have speed on his side but he lacked the fighting experience that Frankenstein had. He was keeping up with the family leader rather well and was able to deliver hard blows against him with his deadly weapon, but the moment his vision of him was obscured, Rajak had disappeared.

This was a problem. Rajak seemed to have totally hidden into the surroundings

Frankenstein took a quick glance to Luciel and saw her eyes firmly focused on the fight. Her face was relaxed and without worry but her pupils darted back and forth. The trio seemed to have noticed something wasn't right with Frankenstein. Normally you think that he would look around and try to find the missing family leader, but as soon as he disappeared, Frankenstein kept his eyes focused on Luciel for some reason.

Her eyes suddenly dilated to black and she sucked in a deep breath. "Left!"

A blade suddenly came out of nowhere and almost struck him if he didn't cock his head to the left. A sharp pain cut deeply into the of Frankenstein's face until a total assaulted of multiple hidden blades began to cut him from all angles. Blood flowed out from the open wounds and watered the ground at his feet.

"High left!" Luciel shrieking voice cut right to his ears.

Frankenstein smirked and swung the Dark Spear around and slashed across the air on his left side. It clashed against something and Rajak finally revealed himself.

Rael was utterly shocked. "No way. He found him?"

M-21 could understand why he wasn't actively looking for Rajak when he disappeared. "Frankenstein was waiting for Luciel to find the family leader?" He figured out.

It was true since Luciel was modified to have superhuman senses. Her hearing was advance and her vision was superb. Luciel was able to pick up on the tiniest sounds along with the slightest movements that no one else could have picked up on. When the trio was watching the fight, they could hardly follow what was going on with all the elaborate moves, but this probably looked a whole lot different for Luciel who could see so much more through her eyes.

Totally trusting Luciel to find Rajak while leaving his back wide open...that was some crazy trust Frankenstein had in her. 900 years, but he never lost his faith in her abilities.

Frankenstein twirled the dark blade in his hand. "It's best not to use the same trick on me with her around." He smirked proudly.

Rajak's figure began to suddenly clone until twelve versions of himself were standing. All of them were absolutely identical down to the last detail and wound. Of course, they all weren't real but it sure looked like it to the trio.

Frankenstein clicked his tongue with the new situation and looked back to Luciel to see if she knew who the real one was. His stomach plummeted to the ground when he saw Rael suddenly appear behind his lover while holding a knife. The color drained from his face and he opened his mouth to shout for her. "Lu-" He was unable to call for her when Rajak suddenly began his assault.

Rael's eyes shimmered with murder and bloodlust while he swung his blade down with all his might. Finally. He was going to get rid of the thorn in his side that even had the guts to show her wretched face in front of him. "Die! You disgusting human!"

Luciel's eyes glance to the side before the scarlet flooded with black. Her hand shot up and caught the dangerous blade between her fingers, stopping it dead still. The sudden halt though generated a harsh air-smack the caused the ground at her feet to crack and sink in a bit.

Luciel looked over her shoulder and smiled at the shell-shocked Rael. "You...seem to hold quite the grudge against me, young one."

Rael tried to yank his blade out of her hand but it wouldn't even budge. It felt like it was encased in cement. This overwhelming sense of fright suddenly made him shiver to his core when he saw her hands ignite with weeping black shadows that took the shape of claws. "What...?" He mutters and stared right in the eyes of the abyss...her black eyes. "You're not really...human?"

"I never was, unfortunately." The grin on her face never disappeared but it didn't look genuine. Her lips fell into an apologetic smile. "I'm truly sorry about this. I won't kill you, but I'll make it hurt." Luciel drew her other hand back, clenching it tightly before slamming it right into his stomach.

At first, the force completely knocked the air out of him and his stomach began to turn. It burned with vile coming up his throat. It was like a rope wrapping around his stomach that yanked him hard. His body flew through the treeline and plowed down half the forest until he came to a sudden halt by a sturdy boulder. He fell limp against it with his eyes glazed over.

Luciel shook her hand out and the claws disappeared. "There...that's better." She turned and smiled at the trio who looked at her bewildered. "Now we won't have to worry about him butting in anymore."

They didn't know whether to be concerned for her, thank her, or just pretend the whole thing never happened.

Tao looked down the trail of destruction and kinda saw Rael in the distance, totally, plum passed out. He mumbled under his breath. "Miss...how would you like to join RK?"

"T-Tao..." Takeo said.

"Now is really not the time." M-21 turned his face away and felt just as embarrassed.

Frankenstein let out a relieved sigh when he knew Luciel wasn't going to be in danger anymore, then again, he didn't know why he was so worried in the first place. It must be an old habit of his that began to stir up from all those years ago. That woman had a history of making people around her worry because of...that damned Magnus Shelin.

Just the name alone pissed him off. That was one memory that he wanted to remember but at the same time didn't dare to forget...

He had no time to stress over that though. The Dark Spear was starting to become aggressive because of the blood loss, and that was the last thing he needed with his lover in the area.

"You looked away during a fight." Rajak suddenly spoke up. "Why is that?"

Frankenstein scoffed. "Sorry about that. It's an old habit of mine to be worried about her." It's true, as much as he hated to admit it. He got distracted because of Rael and Luciel and was pretty beaten up because of that.

Rajak pondered on that for a bit and took a glance over to Luciel. She was completely fine despite his brother sneaking up on her. "I'm sorry. If it wasn't for Rael...you wouldn't have been distracted and attacked like that." He held the blade to his chest and slashed across it. "As the Kertia family leader, I will not tolerate any cowardly actions. So I will give you this as an apology."

Frankenstein smirked. "I understand...why the former family leader appointed you as the new head." His eyes darkened with rising excitement. "He was a pretty decent man." He looked over to Luciel. "Dear, you don't have to get involved anymore."

Luciel hesitated and her lips quivered with worry. "A-Are you sure?"

"Yeah." He shrugged nonchalantly. "Just sit back and enjoy."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Leave it to Tao to try and recruit Luciel during a fight, haha~**

**And man...I want to talk about Magnus Shelin but I can't. I don't plan on talking about him much until the fifth installment! Dang, that's frustrating! This while arc, the Lukedonia arc was only planned to be a minor walk down memory lane. But don't worry my friends, I got two scenes I'm excited to write about at the end of the story so be on the lookout for that. We'll get more input on the fight that happened between Magnus and Luciel all those years ago!**

**And I absolutely love to write the protective side of Franky too. I'm always grinning like an idiot when I write it. But he really, really doesn't need to worry about her. Our girl is more than capable of taking care of herself. Hell, she just one-shot ****Rael into the 3rd dimension, haha! That's our girl!**


	15. You Are The Lord

**YOU ARE THE LORD**

As time went on, his power grew and the black matter of his weapon began to coat his body until it was practically weeping shadows. Frankenstein was becoming more deranged by the moment, his eyes gleam with this sadistic nature that doesn't show itself often. It brought a chill down everyone's spine and froze Luciel's heart stiff.

The fight continued between Frankenstein and Rajak with no end in sight unless one dropped first, and that is what Luciel was fearing. She didn't want anyone to get hurt, that wasn't her intention. She wanted to intervene and physically stop the fight if she must, but she knew just by looking at Frankenstein that his mind had become distorted by that dark weapon...and she didn't trust that he wouldn't attack her to if she dared interfere, as much as it pained her to admit. Someone was going to die if this fight didn't stop soon. But how? What can she do? Luciel felt a panic attack coming on when she suddenly became short of breath while her body trembled. Her voice became croaked and she sounded like she was on the verge of a breakdown. Was she really going to have to jump in and run the risk of getting hurt by that weapon? Luciel felt her stomach turn with just the thought of _that_ coldness upon her skin.

The Dark Spear collided once more with the family leader's weapon and caused a minor ripple through the air that knocked Luciel off balance a bit. She brought her hands up and shield her eyes from the blast. Peaking through her fingers, she felt her whole body shut down when the deadly spear finally pierce Rajak. Blood dripped from his wound and all the color drained from his face.

"Frankenstein?!" Luciel's voice cried out in a desperate plea for him to stop.

The trio finally saw why Luciel was so distressed and noticed that there was a shift in Frankenstein's behavior. He had definitely become wilder.

"Frankenstein, get a grip!" M-21 shouted. "What are you doing? How could you use a power that you can't even control?"

Frankenstein flinched at everyone's voices, including the ones inside his head that were barking at him and straining his ears. It was a mix between Luciel, M-21, and the voices within his weapon that all matted together and made his body curl with pain.

**"Frankenstein...we curse you. We curse you for that you did! We curse you for what you did!"** the many voices of the Dark Spear howled, snapped and growled at him from within his head.

He managed to break himself out of that deranged trance and back away from the wounded family leader. The energy that was surrounding his body faded away and he seemingly looked back to normal. He glanced to Luciel and noticed that she looked faint-of-heart. Her skin had become pale and her body was trembling with how much her muscles were clenched. His heart tightened because he knew he backed her up in a corner and almost gave her no other choice but to intervene if he didn't back off before.

"Oh...thanks," Frankenstein said and turned back to Rajak. "Thanks to your blood, I came to my senses. Drinking your blood must have satisfied this thing." He looked over his shoulder at the trio. "And you...stop yelling, it's starting to piss me off."

The trio stared quietly with their eyes twitching in annoyance.

Luciel felt her legs buckle and she finally collapsed to the ground and let out a sigh of relief. She dropped her head into her hands. "Thank god..." she mumbled.

Frankenstein frowned when he looked at her. "Luc-" he was cut off when Luciel suddenly shot her hand up in a 'stop' motion. He swallowed his words when he felt her disappointment from all the way across the field.

"Don't." Luciel huffed. She clenched down hard and spoke through her teeth. "I don't want to hear it, I don't wanna look at it, I never wanna talk about it ever again..." she took a deep breath and looked him dead in the eyes. "Okay, Frankenstein?"

He saw her turn red in the face. She wasn't as angry as she was worried and annoyed. "What...whatever you wish."

Luciel's lips showed a faint smile as she lowered her head...when a sudden mass amount of energy burst out in the distant. Red filled the sky and hovered above the castle where Raizel went off too. Everyone halted where they stood and snapped their heads in that direction.

"Luciel!" Frankenstein called out to her in a distressed voice.

Luciel narrowed her scarlet eyes as they began to glow brightly. "He broke the seal...!" She growled out her quivering words.

You could see the color drain from Frankenstein's face when he dashed off towards the direction of the castle. The trio was even stunned to see Luciel get up and run too. She covered just as much distance as Frankenstein and Rajak did.

Luciel tapped Frankenstein on the shoulder when she ran past him. "I'll go ahead!" she urgently said since she knew she could get there faster.

"Please...!" he begged.

Luciel nodded and picked up speed, disappearing into the treeline in seconds.

* * *

The Lord ruthlessly bombed Raizel with spiral attacks one after another that had no effect on him at all. His expression was flat and he hasn't moved from his spot at all since her assault began.

"Again..." he spoke.

The Lord continued one after another and with her attacks that become more ferocious and powerful with every swing of her sword, but it didn't work at all against the Noblesse who repeated "again" with every strike she has made

The family leaders had put up a barrier to protect the sanctuary that was barely holding on with the Lord's strong attacks.

"What makes you so agitated?" Raizel spoke with the Lord. "Why are you not depending on your soul weapon? If you don't rely on your weapon, it can't give you its power, so you can't reach your full potential. A soul weapon becomes powerful when you and the weapon become one. At the same time, your blood and soul will answer its will. Lords are rulers. You are a Lord. You use power knowing the fact that you control the world. Your mind as a lord is unstable which makes your power incomplete."

The Lord raised her voice. "Shut up. My mind...is unstable as a lord? I'll show you."

She raised her sword that glowed with power and began to conjure up what looked to be another Blood Field, but this was different...she was using another skill.

The family leaders then directed their attention to the door when they felt all the air suddenly get sucked out from the sanctuary. They felt rumbling under their feet when an icy feeling entered their veins. Scarlet eyes glared through the darkness from outside and Luciel ran in and came to a sudden halt that blasted all the air pressure right back at them, knocking the family leaders off their feet.

Kei Ru's eyes widen and his heart dropped when he saw this woman standing in the sanctuary, bleeding this dark matter from her fingertips. "She is...the chimera!?"

Luciel swung her body around as her black claws took shape. She slashed outwards and struck against the green box barrier. It coated the wall and began to eat away at the green energy like a deadly parasite, totally dissolving it into nothing. The barrier disappeared and the shield holding it together fell back into Ludis's hand.

Ludis stumbled a bit with his words when he looked at Luciel. It was his first time seeing a chimera and sensing the overwhelming energy that came from her. "What kind of energy was that...?" he directed his gaze to her strange claws.

Raizel generally looked taken back when he saw Luciel standing there, breathing heavily, red-faced and with her claws flexed inwards. "Luciel?" he lowered his hand.

The Lord's attack soon disappeared when she looked at Luciel in confusion but once she saw her claws, her stare became chilling. She knew who this woman was and could never forget that face and those eyes. The same woman who's existence brought the entire working order of the Nobles to a standstill. "The Chimera...?" She growled at her words. "So she was here after all."

Luciel flinched at the heavy tension in the air and thought she might have been responsible for it. "Ah...uh." she stuttered out her words and what to say. "Hello...?" That may not have been the best starter and she took a breath. "Sorry to stop the fight so roughly, Lord. But it would be for the best since your weapon is...incomplete."

The family leaders froze.

"Lord's Ragnarok isn't complete?" Kei questioned.

Raizel sighed. "Luciel is right." He spoke and raised his hand. "Now, I should give this to you." he summoned the Ragnarok from his mansion to his hand. The long sword glided over to the Lord and right into her open hand. She started dumfounded at the weapon that was identical to the one she's been wielding this whole time and was speechless as Raizel's words rang in her head. "Keep it in mind. That you are the lord."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Ah... I'm kinda on the fence with this chapter. Sorry guys. I wrote this whole thing out on Monday, thought it over for a bit until today. I didn't change anything from what I first wrote and only added on to Luciel's entrance. I kinda wanna go back to this chapter later on and be a bit more descriptive about the family leaders reaction to Luciel but guess that's for another time... ****I'm trying to make everything flow better so it wouldn't sound like a bad fanfiction that was written by a 12 year old.**

** I had vague ideas of what I was gonna do for this chapter but I kinda thought it would be borning. Whatever...I just really wanna finish this story and take a break from Luciel for a bit to actually collect my thoughts about the next installment. We're almost done though and I'm guessing we have at least four, maybe three chapters left until the end. **

**Don't worry though. I'm not planning on dumping this story since I adore Luciel and her character so much. I put so much thought into her character at the times that matter and I wanna do right by her. **

**Sorry about the ramblings. I'll see you all next week!**


	16. The Lord's Last Message

**THE LORD'S LAST MESSAGE **

The Lord's scarlet eyes were wide while staring up at the identical blade of her soul weapon. "How is this..." she mumbled before narrowing her eyes at Raizel and Luciel. "Why do you have this?"

"The former Lord gave it to him." Luciel turned around to the sound of Frankenstein's smooth voice that she adored so much. He walked into the sanctuary as dark energy took the shape of formal clothes for him to wear, despite still being rather beaten up from his battle with Rajak. "I'm sorry that I didn't greet you sooner. I see you have become the lord now." He bowed his head before the powerful woman. "My behavior is impolite...but, please understand."

The Lord's voice was low and firm. "Frankenstein. Cut the manner crap. First of all, explain what you've said about the former Lord leaving the sword to him."

"Just as I said. The Ragnarok that Master gave you was left to him by the former Lord."

The Lord narrowed her eyes and felt the pain straight to her heart. Assuming that her father, the former Lord didn't acknowledge her. "Then...when did he pass it on?"

"We don't know when. Even master didn't know till now."

She was taken back. "He didn't know?"

"How could he have not known that the soul weapon as handed down to him?" Ludis question, followed by Rosaria.

"Ragnarok is the symbol of the Lord, it's not that easy to pass on. It doesn't make sense that he didn't know," she says.

Frankenstein scoffed but Luciel spoke up before he could make a rude comment by accident. "I know how it may sound, but it is the truth," she said, trying to defuse the situation. "It was left as our house so..."

Kei gritted his teeth. "At your house? Do you think this is a game?" he questioned the Chimera who frowned at him.

Frankenstein narrowed his eyes and gave Kei a dark look with a chillingly low voice. "Game? Does it look like any of us are joking?"

Luciel smiled and walked up behind him, rubbing her hand on his back. "You all are probably wondering why the former Lord would do something like this...but then again, did any of you know how the former Lord was?"

She remembered Frankenstein complaining about how weird he was in the past. Her own experience with him was about the same, though she could definitely feel 'why' he was the lord, to begin with. He didn't take his position seriously but when he did, he came off as very intimidating that Luciel immediately shied away from...back when her true identity was revealed.

Frankenstein continued. "When we came home after such a long time, Ragnarok was there left by the former Lord. It was our first time coming home in hundred of years. it was a shock to us too."

The lord shifted her scarlet eyes over to Raizel and spoke in a deep voice. "You didn't know?"

Raizel took a good three seconds to speak. "We did not,' And yet he somehow was convincing to everyone.

"Lord!" A distressed voice echoed through the sanctuary as the family leader, Karius ran through. Luciel noticed that he was even carrying an unconscious Regis over his shoulder.

"Regis...?" she said and tilted her head to the side.

Karius, unable to read the situation, ran around the Lord in a frenzy to make sure she was alright. "Lord, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Karius!" Rosaria hissed at him and gestured with her long nails. "Come...here!"

The frenzied family leader looked between everyone and...sorta picked up on why everyone was so tense. "Oh, okay..." he galloped over the family leaders with Regis still dangling from his shoulder.

"How could there be two Ragnarok's. Even the former Lord couldn't have..." the Lord continued.

"I don't know anything about that. But there was another case of a soul weapon divided into two pieces." Frankenstein said and gestured his head towards the open door as another figure came into view. "Here he comes now."

Rajak finally arrived in his typical silent fashin with obvious bruises and cuts all over his body. This surprised the other family leaders since this might be the first time they ever saw him like this.

"The family leader dived his soul into two."

The Lord stared at him. "Rajak, is this true?"

Rajack bowed his head. "Yes. The Kertira's soul weapon was devived into two. Given to me and my little brother, Rael." he explained.

"Why...didn't you tell me this?" She asked since it was very unlike him. Rajak had done nothing but serve the lord's every wish, so this baffled her.

"I'm sorry. My former family leader wanted me to keep quiet." he apologized.

"It hasn't been long since the master woke up. It's been hundreds of years since he returned to Lukedonia. After he disappeared...he went in sleep for 820 years." Frankenstein said and the room filled with gasps of shock.

The Lord's eyes then moved to Luciel. "What about the Chimera?"

Luciel actually looked taken back that the Lord would suddenly shift her attention to her. She squirmed in her spot and found it difficult to explain...anything, really. It was too sensitive of a topic for Luciel to talk about it without tripping over her own feet and stuttering out her words.

Frankenstein picked up on Luciel's uneasiness and slipped his hand into her small one. "It's been even longer since Luciel stepped foot into Lukedonia. For all of 900 years...she was hunted down by the mad family leader...Magnus Shelin."

The Lord noticeably flinched at the name. She could still recall the day that Luciel and Magnus disappeared. The ear-piercing scream that erupted from Luciel's lungs and a loud explosion right after that totally...obliterated half of Shelin forest, Magnus' territory. She was beginning to understand that nither Raizel, nor Luciel could have been involved with the traitorous family leaders that betrayed the current Lord after the former with into Eternal Sleep. That was 500 years ago.

"Did this really happen? Are these facts true?" she asked.

She got a quiet nod from Luciel, who started to hide behind Frankenstein. Also getting a simple 'Yes' from Raizel in response.

"Then...why did you give me Ragnarok...my father gave it to you," she questioned and tighten her grip on her soul weapon.

"It was yours from the beginning," Raizel said.

"Why do you say it is mine? The former Lord left this to you."

Raizel shifted his gaze to the coffin at the top of the long flight of stairs. "That's the reason why I came here. To find out why he left me Ragnarok." His eyes began to glow a vibrant red and energy flowed out of him. the coffin began to react to it and white light flooded into the room.

The former lord hovered above everyone in the same appearance as he did back in Raizel's mansion. "You are finally here Cadis Etrama Di Raizel. How long did it take for my spirit to appear? 100 or 200 years? Maybe over 1,000 years. It doesn't matter. The time doesn't matter. What matters is that you're safe. I'm sure you are quite surprised to see Ragnarok when you went home. Remember my warning? When you rejected my offer, I told you that I had other plans.

Surprised was an understatement. Frankenstein almost had a heart attack and Luciel nearly damned fainted. And if it was a good plan, then he wouldn't have done this in the first place.

"Is that guy who's always with you here? He should be talking crap about me now. Haha, you know he has a temper. I kind of enjoyed him defying me though, and Luciel becoming so worried that she would be close to fainting too. It was always entertaining to see them interact with each other when they first met. They were such an odd pair together, but I guess opposites do attract."

Luciel's face burned a bright red. "Is there a fast forward button?"

"I would rather turn it off, actually." Frankenstein's eye twitched with annoyance.

The former Lord continued with his message and was actually getting to the reason why we had to come all the way here. "Caris Etrama Di Raizel. What could possibly surprise you? Me leaving you Ragnarok or me going into Eternal Sleep. Whatever it may be, I will never know. Having one question answered from you before I got back to sleep might be good. Many things have changed after you disappeared. I'm not talking about the changes in the human world, that changes all the time. But for us, the Nobles began to change as well. More than ever... I don't remember exactly how long I had existed. I don't count the day. But the fact is that I haven't changed then and I haven't changed now. That goes the same for the rest of you. We never changed and stayed in the same place. but humans whom we protected. We always said that humans change without topping...and they cling on to so many things with greed, and why is that? When you die, all the things you accomplished will vanish. For a long time, I began to have doubts while watching humans live. Maybe...human were not the beings that we had to protect. Maybe humans were not the being that we merely had to protect. If we protect them with our power, maybe we should have learned about life from them. Instead of stick around one place, we should learn our precious family ourselves. That's why I made a decision to go into Eternal Sleep. And the family leaders also decided to follow me. With that, our blood family will lead the new Nobles. Now the old groups will back off and leave it to our descendants. Now, I'll tell you why I left you Ragnarok..."

Everyone waited patiently and in silence as the words flew out of the Lord's mouth.

"I wanted you to be the Lord. Nothing else." He belted out a laugh.

Luciel frowned. "I wanna go home..." she mumbled.

"I wanted my daughter to be free from the burden..." His words caused his daughter to flinch. "It's horrible to live so long with the burden of being a Lord. It will only get harder and lonelier as time passes. I can't have my daughter walk down this tiresome path...it will even be harder than when I was Lord. The same goes for the other family leaders. Change is what we need. It's why we chose to go to eternal sleep for our children. Wishing for our children to live free. We want them to live their own lives, not the ones that were given to them. There will be chaos if we all go into Eternal Sleep all at once. It is why I personally asked Gejutel to not follow us and take care of the children.

Luciel looked over her shoulder to Gejutel and saw his face breaking.

"Cadis Etrama Di Raizel. I also wish you to live your won life. But you won't. That's why I wanted you to be the next Lord. To not live a life as a Noblesse. The life of a Lord...would be somewhat better than the life of a Noblesse... Cardis Etrama Di Raizel, please look after my daughter and the children. One last thing...Don't join me too quickly." His body erupted into white light and vanished.

* * *

The shackles were undone and Gejutel and Seira were finally released from their bonds.

"Stand up." the Lord ordered. "I will start everything over...just as the former Lord and family leaders wanted things to be. Gejutel will help me...no...help us. We still need you. But this is not mandatory. I will respect any choice you make. Even if you don't approve of me."

Gejutel didn't hesitate and bowed before her. "I will serve you," he spoke confidently.

A faint smile came to her lips. "Not only Gejutel. I respect any choices that you all make."

The other family leaders dropped to their knees and bowed before their one and only Lord. "We will serve you!"

She smiled. "Cadis Etrama Di Raizel. What will you do? The former Lord wanted you to lead and guide us as the next Lord. If you want, I will follow my father's wish. It was the former Lord's wish, but it is now my will and decision."

Raizel started at her. "I refused. You are the Lord. That is where you belong." he turned around to leave. "I'm the Noblesse...this is where I belong."

* * *

The night sky was lit up with the beautiful shimmering stars and the glow of the mixed colors of blue, green and red. As gorgeous it was, it could not distract the worn-out and tired look in Raizel's eyes as he walked on through the twilight.

"Master...?" Frankenstein hesitantly spoke. "Are you okay? Breaking the seal must have..."

"Frankenstein," Raizel spoke up. He looked over his shoulder and smiled, but it was only a mask. "I'm fine."

Luciel couldn't strain her eyes anymore to look at Raizel without feeling a sense of guilt in her chest. Was there really nothing she could have done? Did he really have to do everything himself? She sighed deeply and lowered her head. "I'm sorry...but I don't believe you."

Honestly...the world doesn't deserve him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**My eyes...My eyes! I wasn't looking forward to writing the Lord's message and ended up trying to paraphrase a lot of it. I had to make a couple of breaks in his endless speech so it wouldn't be a big block of text. I had to push myself to write this much because I really want a break from Luciel's story. Almost there though. I think we got at least two more chapters left! I hope you've enjoyed this rollercoaster of a story so far.**

**I gotta ask though...are you curious about Magnus? Because he's a big part in Luciel's story with time comes to her original arc. I'm excited to reveal him!**

**Sorry if you find any mistakes in my spelling. I like posting short chapters because they're easier to edit. **

**But now it's...5:24 PM of writing this on a Tuesday. I just went through a long nightshift at my job so I'm kinda out of it, but on Wednesday I'm gonna edit this story and post it. But that's about all I got to say to you all for now. So until then, take really good care of yourselves and I'll see you next week. **


	17. Everybody Returns Home

**EVERYBODY RETURNS HOME**

Luciel and Raizel were left in the room alone while Frankenstein left to prepare some tea for them. Raizel took the time to take the last remaining earing he got from the former lord and clipped it on, sealing his mightly power back up. There was only a small gust of wind that circled around him before fading.

"Sir Raizel..." Luciel's soft voice spoke up. "Will you...not go back into the sanctuary to sleep?" she asked and tilted her head to the side.

"The sanctuary...I don't really want to do that..." Raizel said. He slowly turned his head. "You seem pale. Luciel...did it happen again with Frankenstein?" Luciel said nothing and her lips only quivered. "I see..."

Luciel turned her head when the door opened and Frankenstein walked in with a tray in his hand. He turned his head and saw Luciel with her head down and worry storming inside her scarlet eyes. "Luciel? Is everything alright?" he asked, setting the tray down. He walked over to her and pressed the back of his hand against her forehead before she pulled away smiling.

"I'm not sick, never been sick, and never will be sick." she grasped his hand and used her other to pat him on the side of the face. Her eyes brightened up the rest of her features with joy

Frankenstein hesitated but nodded, taking her word for it like he usually does. "If you say so..." he mumbled but not before sneaking a quick pulse check. "Okay." he leaned down and kissed her forehead real quick before a sound reached his ears.

Voices came from the other side of the door and suddenly the trio, Seira, and Regis walked through. Regis was still disheveled, the trio was badly beaten up, and Seira even looked to be bruised up, if only a little.

"Oh, so they were here!" Tao exclaimed loudly.

Frankenstein dropped his hand to Luciel's shoulder and faced the loud humans. "How did you get in? No one can come in here without me knowing."

"Really..." Tao said sheepishly.

Luciel tapped her love on the back. "I heard them crossing the boundary about 20 minutes ago. I guess some things still need to be fixed." she turned her head and saw Regis look off towards Raizel with admiration and awe in his eyes, glittering like a child in wonderland. "You guys..." she looked back to the trio who's clothing was half torn and frayed to pieces. "You guys should probably find some clean clothes. It's dangerous to walk around in the elements with such little clothing," she spoke with a motherly warm smile.

M-21 looked down at himself, only wearing pants now since the suit he had on got ruined in the battle. "She's right. You guys should change too."

"Takeo, bring me your suitcase." Tao pointed out to the overly sized case that his partner always brought with him.

"Okay." Takeo set his case down and Tao began to fumble through it.

"I packed the clothes were worn here." He pulled out their clothes and tossed it to them. "Take this first." he continued to look through the large case when something suddenly fell out.

Raizel must've sensed it and darted his head over to what it was. Laying in his line of sight...packs of ramen!

Takeo spoke flatly. "Tao...you packed ramen in my case?"

Tao laughs awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head. "I searched the web and everyone packs them. They say it's the most wanted food when you leave home...so I brought some."

Everyone took a hesitant glance to Raizel...and he slowly turned his face away without a word to be spoken. There was a sudden loud clap in the room that caused everyone to jump and turn to Frankenstein.

"Okay. Dinner time!"

Everyone scrambled to their respective job and unfortunately, M-21 and Takeo were forced to don their pink apron and get ready to wash dishes.

M-21 grumbled and took a glance to Luciel when she began to head for the door. "Where are you going?"

She gestured her head. "I'm going to change really quick and be back down," she said and left the room. She walked down the long empty halls when the distant sound of explosions caught her ear. "Hmm?" she stood still for a moment to ponder on it before shrugging and heading upstairs. "Oh, it's fine...we're in Lukedonia...nothing could possibly happen."

* * *

The family leaders lined up alongside their lord after reporting about the outsider's ships that suddenly began to fire at them. Ludis managed to hold them off single handly, as it was his job but something was amiss.

"I destroyed the ships but a few of them made it to Lukedonia. They are not threatening, but they are definitely trained. The Central Knights were after them, but can't chase anymore."

This caused Gejutel to flinch. "What? Ludis, shouldn't you capture the intruders if they are from the ship? Why can't the knights chase them?"

"Well...they stepped into the Forbidden Lands."

"The Forbidden Lands...?"

"Yes, they ran away to the mansion to avoid the chase."

There was a long drawn out silence the haunted these empty halls. The silence made of dread and disbelief.

* * *

"Put your hands up and move to the corner!" The armed Union men barked at the stunned modified humans who were just baffled at what was unfolding. "Hurry up and move!"

This wasn't funny anymore.

"Don't just stand there! Move!" Without warning one of the armed men raised their gun and fired a couple of rounds in the ceiling. They heard the sound of Luciel giving a surprised and frightful shriek from the floor above them.

Her room was right above them...

They shot their guns right up into her room...

That she was in...at the moment...

Frankenstein's eyes noticeably became darker and his voice came out in a low growl. "What?"

Before a slaughter could even happen, Tao took matters into his own hands and knocked the armed Union men out in the back of their heads so they wouldn't meet a fate worse than death. All because they walked into a lion's den.

"You'll thank me later," Tao said.

* * *

Luckily, the Union men were handed over no problem to the Knights of the Central Order. After the chaos died down, Gejutel went over to the mansion and sat down across from Frankenstein and Luciel for a little chat.

Luciel sighed deeply and placed her hand over her pounding heart. "I thought I was going to come downstairs to a massacre." She paled with the imagination that the walls might have been painted a different color.

Frankenstein laughed nervously at her reaction. "Well, it wasn't much of a problem."

Gejutel spoke up, a bit surprised. "Really? Luciel's room is right above where they shot so..." he knew how Frankenstein reacted whenever Luciel was in danger, so seeing how those men weren't killed was a miracle.

"It hit the bed." Luciel chimed in with an easy smile. "I wasn't sitting on it at the moment so it only surprised me."

"That's good to hear. Anyways, we were able to get some information from them on that incident."

"So, Lord and master's fight caused all this?" Frankenstein spoke bluntly.

"So you were aware. I'm assuming Luciel already knew too. The clash between the Lord and your master caused Lukedonia to appear for a short time to the outside world. The ships that attacked us were those that were stationed around here to keep an eye on us. The ships were replaced 10 years ago. The Union's ships remained around Lukedonia for 10 years and tried to enter when they had the chance. They must have known where Lukedonia is located. They could've come to us, why wait till now?"

Frankenstein scoffed with a sly smile. "Even people at Union can't trust the information on the Nobles and Lukedonia. Nobles haven't appeared in a long time, so that's why they don't have to be afraid of you guys."

Luciel frowned a bit. "That doesn't make any sense. So is the Union not afraid of us anymore?"

Frankenstein shook his head. "No, even if people at the Union aren't afraid of us, they wouldn't have planned an attack like this. At least, the Union didn't make a direct order. If the Union ordered them they wouldn't have come at us so recklessly."

Gejutel pondered on that for a bit. "Right, well, we should have a talk with the prisoners. They clearly provoked us. We should find their intentions and we'll deal with them after we get the facts."

Frankenstein's eyes sharpened. "Gejutel K. Landegre. Get to the point. You didn't come here to inform us about that. You're here to find out about master's condition?"

Luciel felt all the air get sucked out of her lungs the moment her ears were presented with that fact. Then, a sense of dread crossed her eyes.

Gejuetl hesitated. "How...is he doing?"

Frankenstein didn't even bother. "Why do you care? You created this mess, and now you're worried?"

Luciel felt the urge to defuse the situation so things wouldn't get ugly between them. "It is what it is, but people still have the right to be worried, you know?" she grabbed Frankenstein's sleeve and felt him tense up for a bit then relax. She sighed and smiled weakly. "Gejutel...There is something that I've been meaning to ask you for a while now..."

Gejutel was slightly taken back by her serious tone of voice since she rarely ever gets this way. "What is it?"

"Magnus's mansion...is it...still up."

The temperature in the room dropped and Frankenstein could feel his blood boil at the sheer mention of the name while Luciel's hand began to tremble.

"The mansion..." Gejutel spoke slowly. "We have treated it as Forbidden Lands for the last 900 years. No one had been inside since you and Magnus disappeared." he stared at her dead in the eyes. "Don't tell me...you wish to go back?"

White silence flooded the room like a grave with a freshly dug hole. She squeezed her hands tightly and took in a deep breath, trying to come out strong with a smile to match. No quivering, no shaking, no trembling. She wanted to do this. She wanted to prove to herself that she wasn't afraid anymore. She wanted to face her demons and look them dead in the eye. "Didn't you know, Gejutel. Everybody returns home in the end." her eyes dropped to the floor. "I left Lukedonia on a bad note, so...for my sake, I need to see it with my own eyes."

Genjutel's old eyes crinkled. "Luciel..."

Luciel rose from her chair and smoothed out her skirt. "I think I'll go now while the Lord is here," she said.

Frankenstein then suddenly made a motion to get up as well. "I'll go with you then."

She frowned and shook her hand. "You don't have too, Frankenstein. I can do this on my own." she tried to smile but Frankenstein picked up on the forcefulness that it held. Her scarlet eyes were wavering and hands began to tremble from fleeting strength.

"Not happening." he made like a stone a didn't back down on his word. "I'm not letting you out of my sight." he looked at Luciel in her wavering eyes.

Her face began to twist. "Do you think I would run away?"

"Of course not," he said and reached his strong hands out to her small and dainty ones. "I just think you shouldn't do this alone. Correct me if I'm wrong, Luciel." his hands trailed up to the side of her face and brushed the hair aside.

Her heart began to speed up and she gave in, dropping her head into his chest. She spoke in a shallow whisper. "Thank you...Frankenstein."

* * *

It was unknown to most but these two. The old trail in the back of Raizel's mansion that led to Magnus Shelin's mansion. A lot of it was overgrown and hardly any light cracked through the thick brush of leaves. There were no fractures of sunlight, as it used to be over 900 years ago. In fact, it was so overgrown that Luciel and Frankenstein could hardly recognize it. The only thing that could really jog their memory was the unmistakable smell of distant roses and honeysuckle plants. The smell was so warm and homey to Luciel that it just made her smile.

"This place has changed so much," Frankenstein said while brushing past the ingrowing tree limbs. "I hardly recognize it." he kept his eyes on Luciel's back to make sure she won't get sucked into the forest by these twisted looking branches that brushed against her skin and tugged on her purple hair.

Luciel pulled her hair back from the branches and carried on through the thick forest with trees as far as the eye could see. "I know." she let a giggle escape her lips.

Frankenstein cocked a brow. "What are you laughing at?"

"Just memories, really." she smiled. "If I recall, I used this specific path to lead you back to Raizel's mansion."

He had to take a moment to dig up those old memories but a smile soon fell to his face. "Now I remember. It was on the first day we met, wasn't it?"

"Indeed." Luciel nodded when she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. She stared straight ahead with her sharp eyes and saw a building figure peaking above the tall trees. Luciel grabbed his hand and began to pull him quickly through the path.

"Luciel?"

They came to a break in the forest line and up upon the remains of an old mansion...totally in shambles. Most of the walls have been torn down and the rose vines that once clung to the walls now locked tightly down on the crumbled stone. The front steps were covered in green moss and the door leading inside was broken down.

This mansion...this once beautiful place was filled with her worse memories but it always was in top condition because of her upkeep. Luciel worked her blood, sweat, and tears to get this place cleaned up and made the effort to water the roses every day so it wouldn't look abandoned. Magnus never kept up with it, he was always busy, she didn't mind though, she found being outside one of her few comforts in life before moving in with Frankenstein. After she left though, the mansion went back into the depressed and gray state from before...but now...after all these years...nothing remained.

Luciel walked up the stairs and peered inside but all she saw was dried up, rotten wood, crushed marble floors, and the paint peeling off the walls. The smell of mold was prominent too and made her nose crinkle up. She stepped back to take it all in and felt her heart jolting all over the place. "It's truly...destroyed." she croaked up

Frankenstein bent down and shuffled around the broken stone that once was a support wall of the building. "Looks like nature wasn't so kind to it either. Are you okay?"

Luciel took in a deep breath of air and slapped her hands down at her side. "I...spend most of my life in this house before I met you. Seeing it in this state is a little depressing. I never once disobeyed Magnus before until the day I fled. I have never been...so angry in all my life and I ended up punching him through that wall there." she pointed to the broken wall that Frankenstein was standing next too.

He looked up at the hole in the wall and let out a snicker. "I would have loved to see that, but you losing your temper is...what I thought impossible." he looked back at her. "What exactly did he do that made you lose it like that?"

Luciel opened her mouth to speak but the words just didn't seem to want to form. "Magnus did..." it was simple really. "Magnus...threatened you."

Frankenstein's eye went wide and he felt his muscles clench up and release. Luciel's eyes stormed with some many mixed emotions now. "Oh, Luciel..." he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her small body. He was now beginning to understand what was going on through her head and why she acts the way she does. She did what she did to Magnus...because the son of a bitch threatened him and Luciel had no choice but to attack.

Luciel nuzzled her head into his suit. "One more place...There's one more place I want to see with my own eyes." she lifted her head and looked up at him.

"I think I know where that is."

* * *

The place where it all began and where it ended. The battle site that Luciel and Magnus fought and disappeared in. It was nothing but an empty field that had no plant life of any kind. There was a large crater at the heart of it too that Luciel and Frankenstein slid down into.

Frankenstein looked around at the empty battleground, never thinking he would visit this place again. Unlike the mansion, this place hasn't changed at all. "The day you disappeared, no one could find any trace of you two," he said and crossed his arms.

"The impact of the fight might have blown away any kind of trail to follow up on," she said and kneeled down, running her hand across the dirt.

"I had a feeling that was the case." he shrugged.

"900 years." Luciel began to feel her heart overflow with this sense of guilt that never left. "It has been 900 years since I've stared upon Lukedonia. I ran away from this place...from the life I built here. So after such a long time has passed, how..." her voice suddenly cracked and tears began to fall down her face. "How can you still love me as much as you do?"

* * *

_Luciel blinked and just stared at him with rounded eyes. A snicker escaped her lips and she finally smiled. "Really now..." she laughed and reached her hands out and cup the sides of his face. "What am I to do with you?"_

_ A devilish smirk came to his lips as his voice dropped. "Whatever you wish, my dear." He leaned in and kissed her deeply. Luciel clung to him in a way to seek out comfort and found it for a moment that felt like hours._

_ "I love you..." she whispered with her heart overflowing with butterflies. Never had anything been so clear for her, so honest to the point of just pure bliss. Her heart would visibly rattle when he would have to walk away. Just being apart was painful. _

_ "I love you, too." He only held her tighter and wanted nothing more than to be with this woman._

* * *

He could recall that day so easily because that...was the last time he ever saw her, spoke to her, kissed her and told her that he loved her. Frankenstein could still recall every little detail with that five minute moment with Luciel. "900 years. It really has been a long time, but...I was prepared to look for you, no matter how long it took." he took a step towards her and finally noticed that she was crying. "Are you crying?" He actually began to laugh a bit when Luciel tried to hide her face.

"No...yes..." she cracked and threw her arms out and wrapped them around him. She cried but a smile was present on her lips when she looked up. "I really do love you...so very much."

Frankenstein smiled and tapped his forehead against hers. "I love you, too."

It was innocent enough, their love that Luciel would say started off as a harmless crush. Innocence turned into loyalty and passion when the gap closed between them. He grasped the back of her head and held a fistful of her purple hair while Luciel clung to the fabric off his suit, smiling to herself and giggling with the utmost happiness.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Aside from one more mini-chapter after I post this one...I'm done. Holy shi...My god. No words can describe how happy I am right now. I'm just...I'll see you all in the next chapter to explain what will happen.**


	18. Red Eyes At Twilight

**RED EYES AT TWILIGHT**

It was an old abandoned office building that stood tall but crumbling from years of not being used, all but for one individual that had made it his home for the last 70 years. One office room was cleaner than the rest but still had papers scattered all over the walls and the one single desk that was overflowing with them. What was written on those papers though...was the stuff of madness and pure genius.

"No, no, no...if I combine these two species then the cells would collapse immediately, soon enough the body would follow too." the man said, his voice as smooth and sickening as oil. It bled arrogance but nobility, refined but crude. He spoke as if he cared about nothing more then his research.

The man at the desk kept his head down and glided his pencil across a white sheet of paper before taking down important notes with the words 'Chimera' coming up constantly. Formulas, careful calculations of the human body, and DNA bonding results from years of research. Years that were too long for a single normal man.

He suddenly stopped writing and his hand twitched as a feeling washed over him. A sense of energy so strong, it chilled him like the upcoming winter that was still far away. "What...?" he dropped his pencil and got up from his seat, dusting off his crisp and clean three-piece suit. The man stared at the window that held the pale moon above. He narrowed his...glowing scarlet eyes. "Luciel?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**To be continued in...Black Sun!**

**And so we have reached the end of the second installment of the Chimera Stories. I think we can all agree on who this man was if we were all paying attention to the story. But if you didn't, it was Magnus Shelin, the man responsible for chasing Luciel out of Lukedonia 900 years ago! Just a little cameo for you all.**

**I don't know when I'll post the third installment. Probably sometime near the end of September. Just to give me some time to plan things out and get ahead of the story. It's also going to be weekly posted when it does come out.**

**That's all I have to say for now. So until then, take real good care of yourselves and I'll see you in Black Sun. Sincerely, Kae Aleah.**


	19. Black Sun Sequel

The third Installment, Black Sun has officially been released. Go check it out right now!


End file.
